


Monsters of Fire and Ice

by Canariae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Mentions of Evil Loki, Protective Loki (Marvel), Violence, crossover fic, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Imagine for moment, if you will, that Camelot; instead of being a tale lost to history; is actually a magical realm. King Uther Pendragon rules over this realm where magic is not tolerated and is destroyed at any given change. One day, a dragon woman is almost caught, but instead she gets pulled into a wormhole. Instead of certain death, she meets a raven-haired god who vows to protect her at any given cost.





	1. Through The Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Marvel’s Thor/Avengers/Merlin crossovers. There will be some elements to both, such as characters and maybe brief descriptions of what happens in the shows/movies. I took some creative differences though (such as what dragons can and cannot do or look like; in this fic, they have a humanoid form). This is something new; I have no idea if it will be any good or not. It will probably be a long fic, unless it sucks, then I will stop writing it.
> 
> **Changing fic from first person to second person POV. All new updates will be in Second Person.

     The air on your skin felt cooling, your body was always so warm that the high altitude helped cool you down. You spun around a few times, getting in your fun before you landed. You spotted the clearing that you were supposed to go to, your friend waving at you from the middle of it. Slowly, you began to descend, letting your wings slowly retract back into your body as your feet hit the ground.

     "Thanks for not going complete fire-breathing dragon on me this early in the morning" Merlin joked. You snickered, it wasn't often you used your complete dragon form, it was mostly just the half form you used when flying. While walking about the city you kept your look relatively normal with the magic you had learned over the years. Now, you kept your half form, Merlin was already aware of what you really looked like. Red scaled lines littered your body, your hair an odd mix of red and black and small golden horns came from the top of your head. Your eyes were as red as lava, it was easy to distinguish what you were without your magic disguising me. 

     "I'm surprised Arthur let you out of his sights after what you pulled the other night" you smiled and he laughed sheepishly. You knew that look, it was his guilty look. 

     "He may not know that I'm gone yet". Ah, of course, Merlin had gotten quite use to sneaking around the prince as well. "Plus, I don't think he really needs me today". Merlin tried and you shook your head. 

     "The prince can barely put on his shoes without you" you smiled because it was true. You helped in the stables and often seen just how much Merlin did for the young prince.

     "So, back to practicing magic then?" He changed the subject and you laughed but nodded none the less. It was pretty standard training at this point, he helped you, you helped him and you both kept our mouths shut about each other's magic in your daily lives. He walked a slight distance away from you as you produced a ball of fire in the middle of your hands. It was easy for you, but he liked to be able to catch it and not burn himself. He signaled that he was ready so you threw the ball, he caught it this time without any trouble and went to throw it back. It was higher than expected so you let your wings out and jumped to catch it. 

     "What is that?" you heard voices off in the distance. "Get it!" you heard another yell, you had been caught. You looked down at Merlin, he heard the voices as well and looked just as panicked as you did. 

     "Run!"

     You ran, as fast as your tired legs would take you. How you always got yourself into these positions, you weren't sure. Normally you put the blame on Merlin, he was a terrible influence on you, but even you knew that was only a half truth. Merlin was falling behind you, he wasn't able to run as fast as you. You grew up running, even from your first memory, you ran instead of walked. You had to stop and wait for him. It was only a matter of seconds before he caught up with you and you dragged him behind a bush. The woods were silent for a moment, until shouting in the distance began to slowly get closer. 

     “You need to go ahead of me, I will hold them off” you whispered, heart thumping in your ears. Why were you always so self-sacrificing?  Merlin looked at you like you was crazy, to his defense, you probably were. 

     “They’ll catch you, and you know the penalty for magic”. He was angry at the idea, it was very much like Merlin to want to protect everyone else, but it wouldn’t work this time and you both knew that. Once of you had to take them in the wrong direction and Merlin was too important to lose. 

     "They'll have to catch me first" you said before smiling and taking off in the opposite direction. You could hear him lightly protest, not wanting to bring more attention to your whereabouts. You ignored him and kept telling yourself it was the only choice you had. You just hoped this was the right move, as long as he made it to safety, then that's all that mattered. You yelled to the guards, mostly insults, and it got their attention pretty quickly. You still hid your face though, they couldn’t know who you were, or the consequences would be dire.

     The shouting continued behind you as you ran, your lungs burned as if they were on fire, but you had to keep going. If you slowed down, you knew they would catch you and that thought pushed you even harder. The trees were beginning to clear and you tried to keep an eye on the path but your vision was beginning to blur. A light began at the edge of your vision, afraid you were going to black out, you tried to shake your head slightly. Suddenly, the white light enveloped you and you went flying to the ground. 

     You looked up, the sky was different than the usual blue. It was dark with multiple colours circling through it. The stars were brighter than you had ever seen them before and it was beautiful but it wasn't normal. You changed into your human form, letting the magic cover you as you wondered where you were. You had learned, many years ago, people take a lot better to a harmless looking woman than a dragon playing human. 

     You quickly turned around onto your knees, but your vision was still blurry. There in the field as you looked around and noticed a man. He had pale skin and raven hair. He held a confused look that probably mirrored your own. Before you could ask him for help, the darkness over took you and everything went black. 


	2. On The Other Side

     Something cold was on your head as you began to stir from your sleep. You could smell fresh grass and a type of perfume you weren't familiar with; it smelt like nothing you had come across in Camelot. You tried to open your eyes, willing your body to catch up with your brain. When they finally did, you noticed it was a hand on your forehead, an unusually cold hand. 

     “Why hello there” his voice was soft as he smiled down at you. His hair fell into his face, dark raven locks that were a contrast to his pale skin. He was handsome though and you couldn’t help but stare before you realized that you didn’t know this man. You pulled away quickly, pushing against him as you moved your body as far away from him as you could. That's when you noticed that everything hurt, it felt as though you had been through a hurricane.

     “Who are you and where am I?” You tried to stand up, willing your legs to work through the pain but they weren’t having it and you fell back down quickly. You cursed yourself for being weak and scared, this wasn’t the time for it. 

     “My name is Loki” he says, taking a step towards you. What an odd name, Loki? You noticed he was getting closer but all you could do was inch away, using your legs against the ground. 

     “Stay away from me” you warned. Your hands were heating up, making the ground around you heat up unintentionally. Smoke rose from around you and the grass withered and died. 

     “You’re wearing a glamour, why?” Loki asked you, all of a sudden. Your eyes widened and you looked at him angrily. There was a green light that surrounded him, something you missed before. 

     “So are you” you spat, angry that he found out a secret You had hidden your whole life. Even Merlin wasn’t able to see the glamour, he only knew because you confided in him about it. 

     “I do not mean you any harm, as for your other questions, you are in Asgard” Loki explained. You looked around, taking in the scene. It looked nothing like Camelot, it wasn’t just the sky that was different. The trees were a species you had never seen before, the grass held a slight blue tinge to it that was non-existent in Camelot. “Where did you come from?” He asked me, you weren't even sure how you got here. The man who called himself Loki wasn't attacking you, maybe he could help you get back. 

     “Camelot” you responded, a little hesitantly. You couldn't risk putting Camelot, and Merlin in danger but Loki seemed to be as perplexed as you were when he mentioned Asgard. It looked like neither of you knew what the other was speaking of. 

     “I’ve never heard of this Camelot” Loki states as he moved closer to you. This time, you stayed, your back was up against a tree now anyway. You leaned your head against it, all you wanted to do was sleep. You were obviously getting desperate, fighting him at this time would be nearly impossible if he held any sort of power. 

     “Well I’ve never heard of Asgard” you responded, unkindly. It was true, Asgard, even the name was completely foreign to you. 

     “If you’ve never heard of Asgard then how did you end up here?” Loki asked. He was finally beside you and you looked up at him. He seemed harmless enough, but you learned long ago that looks didn’t mean anything. Merlin had also seemed harmless the first time you met him, but he was far from it. Loki smiled down at you, leaning back on the tree with you, the look of desperation in my eyes must have caused him to move closer. 

     “It’s a long and very odd story” you tried. You weren't sure if wanted to get into that story right now or not. Or if you could even explain it properly, the whole situation was odd and a little fuzzy. 

     “Does it look like you have anywhere else you need to be” He smirked, gesturing around to the vacant forest you both now sat in and you smiled. 

     “Well, don’t say I didn't warn you” you smiled, finding yourself oddly relaxed with his presence. “It started this morning, I was meeting a friend when we were ambushed” you started, leaving the part out about you and your magic. You were more relaxed, but you weren’t stupid. You didn't know who this man was or what he was capable of, after all, he already knew more about me than you would prefer. “I was running, my friend and I had to separate at the last minute. The last thing I remember is running and seeing a white light. I thought I was going to simply pass out, but I ended up falling through it. Landing, well here” you gestured to the patch of grass where Loki had found you.

     “Well, I dare say that is an interesting story, but you left the part out about your glamour” Loki asked and you sighed. You didn't think there is going to be a way out of this without telling him. 

     “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” you smirked and he laughed. His laugh was infectious as you found yourself joining in.

     “I don't think you want to see what I look like under this magic, I’m a monster” Loki had a hurt look in his eyes, and you recognized it all too well. The same look would be held on your face whenever someone spoke bad against your people, or what was left of them anyway. 

     “And who’s to say I’m not?” you responded and he smiles briefly. Your people were called monsters quite often, more so than your actual names in fact. 

     “Then we can be monsters together” Loki smiled down at you. It was an odd conversation to be having with someone you just met, you realized that, but something about him made you feel at home. Something you just couldn’t explain, even to yourself. You nodded and he got up, his hand outreached to help you up. So you grabbed it, trying to ignore the pain you got when you stood up. You would heal quickly and you noticed that it was already starting to dissipate, just too slowly for your own liking. He made sure that you could stand up on your own before standing in front of you. “Did you want to go first?” He asked , he was quite the gentlemen. 

     “Well, I have two different forms, the one I am hiding right now and one I can turn into for defense or if I’m really angry” you tried to explain it clearly. You did not feel like turning into your dragon form right now, besides the fact that it rarely worked, unless you were angry. You never had anyone to teach you, thus the form was a little hard to reach. 

     “I think just the one for now would be fine, I do not want you to be angry” Loki laughed and you nodded while taking a deep breath. You let your glamour fall slowly, first showing the horns on your head, then your hair turned fiery red and black, a big difference from your glamour’s color.  Your eyes changed to red and the scales on your body began to show, mostly in precarious areas to protect your body; it was supposed to be a great defense mechanism. Your wings shot out from your back, they were a dark red with black lines throughout them. You looked to the ground, not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes you were so accustomed to. When you finally did look up, you noticed that he had dropped his magic as well. He was blue, with red eyes that mirrored your own. Lines littered his blue body but you noticed the same look on his face that was on yours. 

     “You’re not a monster” you spoke first, you had never quite seen someone like him before but that didn’t matter. This odd man was so nice to you, how could be possibly think himself a monster. 

     “You don’t know me my sweet” you blushed at the nickname as you moved forward. You outstretched your hand to touch him but he recoiled. 

     "What are you?" You asked, holding your ground. You wanted to comfort him, make him feel better as if it would somehow help you feel better as well. 

     "I'm what they call a Frost Giant; and you can’t touch me, you’ll get frostbite” he said and you smiled but shook your head. 

     “Dragons naturally run hot body temperatures, hot enough to counter the cold I’m sure” you told him as you moved closer once more but he still recoiled slightly. “Trust me” you asked of him and he nodded ever so slightly. You touched his bare forearm, you couldn't feel cold but there was a sizzling between you. The heat and cold were combating each other in a way you had never seen before. You smiled, as you both watched it, fascinated by the turn of events. 

     “It looks like we were made for each other”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone reading enjoyed this and I will update as frequently as I can.


	3. The People Behind The Mask

     Loki was the first to change back to his preferred form, then you followed. Your hand was still touching his arm, it was still cool, just like your skin stayed warm even with the glamour on. He smiled down at you, making you wish you were a little taller so you wouldn’t have to crane your neck up. 

     "We should sit down, I'm sure you're still weak from the fall" he said leading you over to the tree once more. You were too tired to argue and followed him. He helped you sit down, if you had been any stronger you would have protested but you needed the help. Once you were down, he sat next to you once more. 

     "It was morning in Camelot" you had noticed the beautiful galaxy ahead of you, but for the first time you noticed it was dark out. The stars were shinning bright enough to see the area, but it must have been late in the day. 

     "It's the middle of the night here" Loki explained. The time difference alone was enough to confuse your body, you wanted to sleep but didn't dare. 

     "What are you doing up so late then, in the middle of what looks like nowhere?" you asked, you had looked around a few times and doing so again, you still saw nothing but trees and a clearing. Loki sighed, he looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. you knew how he felt, you still weren't sure if you should be trusting him. 

     "I'm not able to sleep very often, so I wander around Asgard. It seems to be the only time I can get any peace and quiet" you nodded you head in understanding; you knew that feeling all too well.

     "I do the same back home. Night is a good camouflage, it's hard to see me up in the night skies. It's about the only time I can stretch out my wings" you smiled, flying at night was definitely one of your favorite things to do. The fresh air always helped wash away your troubles. Loki nodded this time, mostly absent mindlessly you think. He looked like he was in deep thought about something but before you could ask, he looked back down at you.

     "There is a cave not too far from here, I stay there sometimes. I could bring us there so you can rest". You nodded, unsure if you could walk but before you stood up, he grabbed your hand. A green mist surrounded you, his magic, you could sense it. Just like that, you were now standing in a cave, light coming from a small lantern off to the side. There were blankets and a few things of comfort. "I know it's not much, but when I feel like I need to be alone, this is where I come. Sit" he offered, gesturing to the blankets. It was a beautiful spot, even nicer than where you had lived back in Camelot until Gaius took you. Merlin had begged him to let you stay after he saw where you lived, your little hovel had no comforts such as the cave. The thought of Merlin looking for you brought a tear to your eye. You simply couldn't help it. "What's wrong?" 

     "I need to get back home, they're going to be looking for me" you told him. You knew you lacked the power to get back, even if you didn't, you had no idea how you ended up in Asgard in the first place. "Merlin is going to go looking for me, he could get in trouble, they'll kill him" You were nearing hysterics when you felt Loki's cool touch around your shoulder, instantly soothing you. 

     "What do you mean?" Of course, he had no idea what you were talking about. You had to keep remembering that he wasn't familiar with Camelot. 

     "I left out some of my story and not just about the glamour" you started, trying to get your mouth to shut up but you just kept talking. This Loki seemed just as much the outcast as you were, he would understand, you hoped. "Merlin and I were out in the woods to practice our magic, he is a wizard" you stopped and waited for a reaction, there was none. "We messed up and got caught, the King's men were chasing us when we separated. I was faster than he was and could hide my face easier. He doesn't know I fell through a portal of some sort, he is going to think I'm dead and he is going to tell Gaius and Guinevere" you stopped, nearing hysterics once more. He pushed the hair from you face, letting his hand trail down your cheek. 

     "Magic is banned in this Camelot of yours?" He asked quietly. The lower he spoke, the lower you had to keep your sobs, if that was his plan, it was working. 

     "Yes, it's punishable by death. Even if you're born with it" you explained quietly and you could feel him tense up, if only for a moment. 

     "And these people you talk about, friends of yours?" If he was bothered by magic being outlawed, he tried not to show it. 

     "Yes, Gaius took me in and provided me with a home when Merlin found out about me and told me what he was. Guinevere works in the castle, we’ve become close. Maybe even Arthur will miss me" you laughed at the ridiculous idea, he wouldn’t miss anyone unless they made off with something of his from the palace. Although he had grown as a person recently, he still seemed like a spoiled child most times. "If they get caught looking for me, especially Merlin, I don't know what will happen to him". 

     "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get you back there. If that’s what you want" he added the last part as if he wasn't sure. You let it go for now as you rested your head on his shoulder and slumped down slightly, making yourself more comfortable. His cooling skin was a nice relief against yours. 

     "Thank you, for everything". 

***

     You sat in each other's embrace for what felt like hours, neither one of you actually falling asleep. You closed yours eyes periodically, trying to rest slightly, but it seemed near impossible. Loki's breathing would regulate every now and again. Just when You would think he fall asleep, he would snap awake like something was keeping him from resting. You looked up at him, mostly to ensure that you were correct and he was awake. He smiles again, but his eyes give away the fact that he is tired. 

     "Is magic outlawed here?" you asked tentatively. That's all you needed was to trade one closed minded kingdom for another. 

     "No, far from it actually. Magic is embraced here and can be taught at a young age if the child shows a gift. My mother was the one who taught me" Loki smiled, as if remembering a distance memory.

     "Then why the glamour? Surely you don't need to hide if magic is accepted" you didn't understand, your own glamour was for protection. Did he just not like the way he looked?

     "That is a different tale than yours I'm afraid" he started. He looked like he was going to continue so you stayed silent and waited. "Frost Giants do not originate from Asgard, I actually come from another land called Jotunheim. There was a war when I was born, my adopted father Odin, found me abandoned and took me back to Asgard. He is the one who originally put the glamour on me, I didn't even know what I was for most of my life" he explained. 

     "Why would he do that? That's terrible" you couldn't even imagine not knowing what you were, even if it had been a tough adjustment. Even though you hadn't seen a human for the first few years of your life, you were luckily brought up by a wonderful wizard who explained your heritage to you. 

     "They were at war with the frost giants and they didn't have a good reputation in Asgard. He had hoped to use me as a way to keep the peace between the realms, it didn't really work too well for him though". There was more there, that much you could sense but you did not feel like pushing your luck. 

     "That's terrible" you added again, shaking my head slightly and he laughed. 

     "Yes, it is my little flame." you smiled at the nickname. "Both of our worlds seem like they need some work" he laughed. "But for now, let's close our eyes, enjoy this embrace and rest. For tomorrow we must decide our next move". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope there are no errors, but let me know if you spot one as I did not proof-read. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Morning Peace


	4. Morning Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter because the Asgard chapter will be quite a bit longer I think.

     When I woke up again the sun was shining brightly into the cave. I rubbing my eyes and turned around to be met with a large chest, Loki's arm was wrapped around my waist. He was still nice and cool and I soaked up every little bit I could, cooling myself down. Normally in the mornings, I would try and cool down in a cold river, or if things were really bad, I would fly to the tallest mountain and lay down in the snow. Now, being next to this odd man, I didn't feel the need to get up and cool myself off. 

     "Good morning" Loki yawned, pulling me closer. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize he had woken up. "You're so nice and warm" he smiled and pulls me closer. 

     "You're nice and cool" I comment back, letting his hands road around my back. This was the most relaxed morning I ever had, not waking up to yelling or alarms or Merlin almost blowing up the house. He suddenly let go of me and sat up, clearing his throat. 

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he says, his demeanor changing completely that I had to laugh. 

     "Trust me, you'll know if you make me uncomfortable" I told him as I played with a small ball of fire in my hands. He eyed it curiously, he went to touch it but then stopped himself. 

     "You seem to have a really good grasp of magic for it being outlawed in your kingdom" He smirks, the Loki I knew from last night returning. 

     "Just because it's outlawed, doesn't mean people don't practice it. We just have to be more careful" I let the fire roll around my hand and forearm before extinguishing it. "Speaking of which, I should probably find a way back there". 

     "Can you open a portal" He asked, he was up now and stretched. When he noticed I was still on the ground, he offered me his hand, helping me to my feet. 

     "No, I've never had a reason to learn. I was never even good at teleportation, I prefer to just fly everywhere" I explain. Loki nods and looks like he is thinking. "Can you?" I ask, he hadn't mentioned it so I wasn't getting my hopes up. 

     "I've never tried honestly, we always use to Bifrost to get to other realms. I imagine there must be something in the Library at home though." He looked over and seen the apprehension in my eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you with my life and get you back to your family" he brings me in for another hug. 

     "I trust you" I nodded into his chest, enjoying the coolness once more before he lets me go. He soothes my hair down and hugs me tightly before letting me go. "What about your family, they don't really seem like nice people" I was worried that they wouldn’t take kindly to me, people rarely have. 

     "Odin is away on business, you will not have to worry about him. My brother Thor is ever the hero, he will want to protect a beautiful woman such as yourself" he run his hand down my cheek and I lean into the touch. 

     "What about your mother?" I ask before I can stop myself and I feel him tense up once more. I had to stop asking questions that made him do that. 

     "She died some time ago" he says softly and looked away from me. I could tell it was a painful memory so I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. I hoped this was as comforting as I thought it would be. I felt his arms wrap around me again, his chin resting on my head. It felt peaceful, as if we could stay like this forever. When Loki and I had finally parted I could tell he was trying to hide his sadness, but I didn't want to bring it up again. 

     "We have two options, we can walk there or we can teleport" he says. My legs ached but stretching them would probably help him the long run.

     "I think walking would be a good idea, trying and get some energy back. He nodded and grabbed my hand, ready to head up but I stopped him from moving. He looked back at me, questioning my choice to not move yet. "Don't tell them" I asked quietly. "About what I am, I haven't had the best of luck with that and I would feel more comfortable if they didn't know, at least for now" I was still afraid they would have me hanged or report me to, well I wasn't sure who. His eyes softened. 

     "Of course, whatever will put your mind to rest, we will do" with that promise he took my hand and led me out into the sunshine. My heart pounded in my chest, willing myself to be ready for whatever I would find in this new kingdom of Asgard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the timeline for this story is after Thor: The Dark World but before Ragnarok. Loki faked his death, but was ultimately found again before he could replace Odin. Let me know if you have any questions!


	5. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally reaches Asgard.

     The way back was mostly filled with silence as I looked around at everything before me. I never seen so many different things. We have yet to come across any people however and I wondered if they all looked like Loki's glamour or would there be different types of people like in Camelot. He led up a street and I worried, he seemed to noticed this and pulled me closer. 

     "What are you worried about?" He asked. The trees closed in on the road, making the sun less visible. I looked around once more, there was no one else on the road yet, maybe it was too early?

     "Should we be on a main road, aren't you worried about bandits?" I asked, it was a big problem back home. Maybe they didn't have any here, or this road was protected? I couldn't be sure.

     "No, I do not worry about bandits and neither should you" he laughed. I took his carefree tone to mean that there were none so I relaxed. The trees started to give way to towns and towns to cities until we reached what I assumed was the capital. The large palace stood tall, it's golden peak shinning in the sun. I was in awe, even the castle in Camelot wasn't this beautiful, how did they even build it? "Do you like it?" Loki asked. 

     "It's amazing, like nothing I've ever seen", I was in wonderment. 

     "Come on, almost there" he laughed and pulled me further. We were getting closer and closer to the castle and I started to panic once more, why were we getting so close? He pulled me up closer to him as we started up the steps towards the castle. 

     "Loki" I whispered, trying to get his attention but not the guards. "What are we doing, we shouldn't be going to the castle, we could get in trouble" I tried to reason with him but it didn’t seem to be working, he simply grabbed my hand and smiled. 

     "Relax my little flame, all will be well" he reassured me but it didn’t seem to be working anymore. We got up to the guards at the door and tried to make myself to breath properly. 

     "Good morning Prince Loki, your brother wanted us to let you know if he looking for you" one of the guards spoke as the other opened the door. Prince Loki? When we spoke about his family I assumed they were a high-ranking family, not royalty. Once we got into the castle, the guards shut the door once more. 

     "You're a prince?" I asked, still not quite believing it. "Why were you in the middle of the woods, why did you rescue me?" Years of dealing with Arthur would have me believe he was up to something, but the look in his eyes told me that he wasn't. 

     "I told you darling, I couldn't sleep and I like to take walks to clear my head. Nothing I told you was I lie, I just left this part out for obvious reasons" He took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes, I could understand why he left it out. I would have run if he told me in the woods. "Do you trust me?" He asked and I thought about it. So far, I have told him more about myself than anyone, and he hadn't lied to me once that I could tell. 

     "Yes" I answer, a little hesitantly and he smiles, bringing me into a nice cooling hug. 

     "Come now, we must find my oaf of a brother" he smirked and grabbed my hand once more. He held my hand tight like he never wanted to let me go, I don't think I wanted him to either. I looked around, trying to get my bearings as much as I could, but everything was just a blur. Finally, we got to a large hall with people all around, they all looked larger than Loki and louder. 

     "Brother, I have been looking everywhere for you!" A booming voice came. Instinctively, I hid my frame with Loki's body, not wanting to be noticed by the owner of the loud voice. 

     "Yes, I heard Thor. I was out on a walk and was late coming back" Loki spoke sharply, a tone of voice I have not heard him use yet. I peeked out from behind Loki, the man in front of him was large. He had blonde hair, about as long as Loki's. He seemed Loki's completely opposite, it wasn't too hard to believe they weren't biologically related. 

     "And who do we have here?" He finally noticed me so I moved slightly, my hand gripping Loki's arm with so much force I thought I would leave a mark. He pushed me into him, almost protectively as he eyed his brother. 

     "Can we speak somewhere private, brother?" He asked, as nicely as he could muster, I was sure. Everyone was now periodically glancing at the two brothers and me of course, but I was trying to ignore that. Thor nodded and led the two of you out of the hall. We walked for only a moment before Thor found a room that was empty and ushered us inside. 

     "I'm sorry if I frightened you my lady, Loki tells me all the time I must learn to control my voice. Alas, I'm afraid the lesson hasn't sunk in yet" Thor smiled at me, he seemed nice enough but I stand by Loki's side. 

     "It's alright" I said, I didn't want him to feel guilty, after all he was a prince. Loki put his hand behind my back and pushed me forward a little, so I was right beside him. 

     "This is (Y/N) and she needs our help" Loki started. He got into the whole story of how you got here, leaving out the parts he knew I didn't want him to tell. Thor listened very thoughtfully throughout the while exchange, casually glancing at me every now and again as if to confirm the story. I would nod along, but never adding anything. 

     "Well, that was a very riveting tale although I'm not how much help I will be. I do not know the ways of magic" Thor told you directly. 

     "I just need to ensure that she is safe here while we find a way. I'm sure there is something in the library or in mother's private collection that could help us" Loki stated, again it seemed his temper was short with his brother. 

     "Very well, you may stay here as long as you would like and I will do everything I can to help you find your way home to this strange land of Camelot" Thor announced, his voice rising once more. "I will have a room set up for you at once" Thor added before leaving the room. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and turned to Loki. 

     "See, that wasn't too bad" He smiled at me, but it looked like that exchange was just has hard on him as it was on me. "Let's start at the Library". 

     It had been a few hours as far as I could tell, I sat on the ground of the Library reading as Loki browsed the shelves. He started a pile on multiple tables of books that may be helpful to us, it was going to take us weeks to find something in this mess. The Library was gigantic and we hadn't even gone through a quarter of it yet. I missed home still, but the books were a nice distraction. The magic I could learn from just one of these books would amaze both Merlin and Gaius for ages. There was a page on turning one's self invisible, I have been stuck here for a while looking at it, wondering if I would be able to do it or not. 

     "I see you have found something of interest. If you would like, I could teach you a few things before you go back home" Loki offered while setting another large pile of books on a new table he started. 

     "That would be amazing" I smiled. Invisibility would come in handy in Camelot. He looked at the table and came to the same realization I had, it was going to take a long time to get through all these books. The door to the library burst open and Thor made himself known. 

     "Have you found anything yet?" He asked, eyeing the books the two of you had set aside. Loki shook his head. "Well, your room is all set up and I have assigned a maid to help you whenever you need it" he told me. A maid? I didn't think I would need one but I was too polite to decline the offer. 

     "If you're not comfortable with a maid, you don’t have to ask for her" Loki told you after he sensed your hesitation. I'm started to think he can just tell what I am feeling, or maybe I'm just not good at hiding my feelings. 

     "Nonsense, that's what they are here for" Thor waved his brother's concerns off. "This dusty old Library is no place for lovely maiden such as yourself (Y/N), come, let me show you around Asgard. Loki will look through these books for you, he loves the Library". Before either of you could protest Thor was dragging you out of the Library. One last look over at Loki and I could tell he was extremely annoyed but I couldn’t get my hand out of Thor's grip without using magic. 

     Thor's voice echoed off the palace walls every time he got excited about showing me something new. Usually about warriors and how Asgard came to be. I saw portraits of Loki's adopted father and paused to look at them a little longer. Every now and again when Thor would point to something, I would notice the hand he grabbed me with was red and slightly blistered. If it hurt, he didn't show it. He also never acknowledges that I burned him without meaning to, so I didn’t speak about it. I'm sure he will ask Loki about it whenever I am not around however. Normally, with the glamour on, I didn't leave terrible burn mark but I was also in a foreign land and slightly scared. I shook my head, I would worry about that later. 

     We finished the tour back in the hall where I first met Thor, his friends were there already drinking. I struggled to find the time of day, it was still light out but I wasn't sure how long Loki and I spent in the library. 

     "Friends, I introduce you to the lively (Y/N). She is visiting from another realm" I was glad he left out the part of me falling here and subsequently being stuck. I mustered a smile and a polite bow. "(Y/N), this is Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun". 

     "You're the girl that came back with Loki?" The man named Volstagg asked and I nodded. "Well, I'm sure Loki isn't great company, come, drink with us" he announced. I didn’t want to be around them any longer, I was getting tired and annoyed by their company. Fandral stand up and hands me a mug of what I assume is ale, it sure smelt like it. 

     "Yes, come drink. Loki must have been boring you with nonsense all day, he much prefers the company of his books to women" Fandral spoke. No wonder Loki preferred to walk outside the castle walls than stay in it. Thor and his friends were rather insufferable. 

     "Actually, I'm getting quite tired. If you don't mind I will just retire to my room. I think I remember where it was" you said, quickly putting the beer down and heading out of the hall. I lied when I said I remembered where my room was, but I didn’t memorize where the Library was, we had passed it several times in the tour but Thor would not let me go back in. I walked quickly down the hall, I was getting hotter. Maybe I should go outside instead, it might help cool me down. I looked around came to the realization that I had no idea how to get outside, only to the library so that's where I went. I burst through the door and seen Loki standing by the even larger pile of books, reading one that was in his hand. He didn't even look up at me. 

     "Did you have fun with Thor?" His voice was agitated and short, a voice he had used one me even once since we met. I didn't respond, I wanted to cry. I was annoyed, hot and scared in a kingdom I didn't know. He finally looked up when I didn't answer him, I seen his eyes take me in and go wide as he put the book down. He immediately took his shirt off and started to turn blue as I rushed over to him. 

     "What happened, you're burning up" he asked as he pressed me against his chest. I reveled in his cold embrace, instantly soothing me. 

     "Never leave me with your brother and his friends again". He smiled and picked up me, bringing us to one of the chairs. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, I cuddled into him, my head in the crook of his neck as his body cooled mine. He moved the hair out of my face and placed a cooling hand on my forehead. 

     "I promise" was the last think I heard before I fell asleep in his lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little longer than what I originally post, but I wanted to cover quite a bit. The next chapter should be closer to my regular length. Thanks for reading!


	6. Long Distance Call

(Loki's POV)

     "What do you want this early, Thor?" I had been summoned from my chambers too early this morning. I threatened the guards when they made enough noise to wake (Y/N) from her sleep, I knew that she needed it, the poor woman always looks so exhausted. 

     "What is she?" Thor asked holding up his hand. It was red and had blistered slightly, I had to stop myself from snickering. 

     "That is not for me to tell, just know that she is not a threat. Everything I said is true, she still needs our help to get back home" I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to try and get me to send her away. If he tried, I already decided that I would go with her. 

     "You call this 'not a threat'?" His voice was getting louder, he would wake up all of Asgard at this point. I sighed, not sure how to explain this to him. 

     "You and your friends frightened her, she didn't feel safe" my voice rose as well, it had to in order for Thor to listen to me. "It's not her fault that she can't control it, she never had anyone to teach her" Thor rubbed his temples, I could see he was trying to think. 

     "Have you made any progress on sending her home?" I shook my head, I only managed to get through a few books but none of them were very helpful. 

     "I may have a way to contact her home, maybe her friends there will be able to help", I wasn't sure if it would work or not but I knew she missed her friends so I would try my best. 

     "You’re sure she isn't a threat to Asgard?" Thor asked once more, looking down at his hand. By the look of it, he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't show it. 

     "She is of no threat to Asgard, you have my word", not that anyone ever counted my word for much but Thor thought it over. He nodded and I took that as my permission to leave. 

 

(Reader POV)

     I woke up wrapped up in blankets in a room I didn’t know. I looked around and didn’t really recognize anything, the last think I remember was being too hot. The doors creaked open, when I looked over I noticed Loki coming in with a large tray of food. My stomach grumbled, as if it knew. 

     "Good morning" Loki smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious. "You looked so comfortable, I didn't want to wake you" he explained as he set the tray on the bed and sat down next to me. 

     "I don't think I have slept in a bed in years, it is very comfortable indeed" I bounced a little, enjoying the softness of it. 

     "They don't have beds where you're from?" The confused look on his face was enough to make me laugh. 

     "Of course we do silly" I laugh, he still looks at me like he is trying to piece together a puzzle. I sigh, knowing that he will need further explanations. "I mostly slept outside before Gaius took me in but there was an incident. I had a nightmare and overheated in the night, I caught the bed on fire and some of the surrounding room. I was lucky Merlin was there, I don't know how bad it would have gotten if I had been alone. Since then, I tend to sleep in cooler areas, if I can find snow, ice or even a cold lake would do the trick." It was lonely, always having to sleep by myself but I still had a hard time controlling my temperature and I didn't want to hurt anyone. He nodded thoughtfully and pulled me closer. 

     "Well you won’t have to worry about that here, I seem to be able to keep you plenty cool" he smiled and I nodded. It was nice to be this close to someone again, it had been years since I was able to enjoy more than just a passing touch from someone. "You gave Thor quite the burn" Loki mentioned and my eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about that. 

     "I didn't mean to, I just couldn't get out of his grip. I'm so sorry" I started, the panic beginning to rise in me again. What if he sent me away, how would I ever get home on my own? What if he put me in a jail cell, or worse, he could have me killed. 

     "Relax my little flame, I told him it was an accident, he bears you no ill will" Loki tried to comfort me. He rubbed cooling circles on my back, he must have realized that this helps calm me. "I do have something that I think will excite you" Loki's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Eat up, I need to get something first" Loki said before dashing out of the room. I turned to look at the tray, bringing it over to me and eating a little bit at a time. I didn't know what most of this was, but it tasted amazing. 

     Roughly fifteen minutes later, Loki came barging back in with a large mirror. I had eaten half the tray and managed to pull a light dress on that he had laid out for me previously. 

     "Why do we need a mirror?" I asked with no clue what he was up to. 

     "We are going to try to contact Camelot" Loki grinned. He placed the mirror in the center of the room, making sure it was sturdy. 

     "Are you serious? How?" I asked, the mirror just seemed like a normal mirror. I looked it over once more, not seeing anything special about it but a joyous Loki working away. 

     "With magic of course" he laughed and I rolled my eyes, that much I had figured. He placed me in front of the mirror and spoke a few words in a language I didn't know. My image in the mirror was replaced with a green smoke, then slowly, came an image. I see Gaius working away, ordering a glum looking Merlin around. "Is that them?" Loki whispered. I nodded my head, reaching out to touch the mirror, tears threatening to spill once more. "Try talking to them" he encouraged, again it was a whisper, like he didn't want to interrupt my thoughts. 

     "Merlin?" I started, he looked around the room. "The mirror" I quickly say as I realize he is looking around for the voice. His eyes fall on the mirror and then me. 

     "(Y/N)!" He screams, running over to the mirror. I hear things crash around him and Gaius looks around, finally noticing me as well. The look of relief on their faces was enough to let a few tears spill. I swear I had never cried this much in my life. "We thought you were dead" Merlin clutched the mirror, as if he could feel me. "Where are you? What happened?" Gaius asked, he was looking around behind me. I noticed Loki had stepped out of view but I didn’t bring attention to it. 

     "In a place called Asgard, I'm trying to get back but I don't know how. I think I fell through a portal, it was magic I had never seen before" I explain as quickly as I can and I noticed Gaius began taking notes. Ever the professional. 

     "We will get you back, I swear. Are you safe" Merlin asks, he is looking around once more, I wasn't sure what he would find. 

     "Yes, she is safe. I swear on my life that I will protect her no matter what" Loki had come into view, I; m not sure what changed his mind but I was happy for the help. 

     "Who are you?" Merlin looked angry, he had always been protective. 

     "Prince Loki, of Asgard" he bowed slightly. "I found her in the woods when she came through the portal, I will help her find a way back" he promised once more. "I understand your realm is against magic, but Asgard isn't, she will be safe here until we can find a way to create a portal" Loki added, his face was regal and his posture poised. He never quite seemed a prince to me before, but now, it was evident that he had been royalty his whole life. 

     "I may be able to help on my end, portals are a magic that not everyone can wield. I will see what we can do" Gaius promised, looking Loki over once more. 

     "How is Camelot and Guinevere?" I asked, excited to change the subject. A look passed between Merlin and Gaius. "What?" I asked, not missing it. 

     "Guinevere thinks you lost or dead. Arthur has sent out search parties but since they had come up with nothing, Uther put a stop to it. He is planning on going out himself soon to look for you, I was going with him but things have come up that needed our attention" Merlin trailed off and I cleared my throat, wanting the whole story. "King Uther sort of married a troll" he finishes. 

     "Oh Merlin, don't exaggerate, I'm sure she isn't that bad". 

     "No, she is an actual troll, tusks and everything" he made a disgusted face that must have mirrored my own. 

     "Oh" I started, unsure of what to say. "Well, good luck with that" I started before turning to Loki. "Are we able to contact them again?"

     "It takes a lot of magic, but I can probably do it once a week or so" Loki told me and I nodded. Looking back at them one last time. 

     "We will contact you in a weeks' time, please do be careful. I do not wish to hear that you've been maimed by a troll Merlin" I scolded him and he sheepishly laughed. I bid them farewell and Loki let the magic drop, I was soon just starring at my own reflection once more. 

      "I hope I didn't over step" Loki asked, noticing that I hadn't moved from the mirror. I turned around quickly and jumped into his arms. He stumbled back slightly, surprised by my actions but soon hugged me back tightly. 

      "This was amazing Loki, thank you so much" I replied into his neck before moving to see his face. He smiled that gorgoeous smile at me. "You know, I never kissed anyone. I was always too scared of hurting them" I whisper. 

     "I don’t think you want me to be your first kiss, my little flame. You deserve someone better than me" he whispered back, his eyes low. I cup his cheek and force his eyes back up to mine. 

     "No Loki, you are far more than I deserve" I crash my lips on to his. He held me tightly and I never wanted him to let me go. For a moment, the whole world melted away and all that mattered was the odd man from Asgard I had come to know. 


	7. Magic Hour

     Loki and I ended up back in the Library, we poured over books just has we had the day before. The hours passed and still there was nothing to help open a portal to Camelot. I groaned, my eyes were getting tired and my head hurt. 

     “Can we please do something else, my head can’t take much more of this” I groaned, throwing my head back onto the book case behind me. I heard Loki slam a book shut and groan as well. 

     “Yes please, this is killing me” Loki stated, I looked over and he rubbed his eyes. He looked just as tired as I felt. He moved over to me and held his hand out, I took it and he hauled me up to my feet. I brushed myself off, it was nice to stretch again, I spent far too much time on that floor reading. “So, what would you like to do?” 

     "Teach me magic” I requested. He looked at me like I was crazy. 

     "But you already have magic" he laughed slightly. 

     "Yes, I know that. Teach me how to do something useful, something I don’t know yet. I didn't exactly grow up in a land of magic and I didn't have anyone to teach me tricks. Everything I know I either learnt on my own or Merlin helped. When I go back, I want to be able to teach him something" I exclaimed, a smile on my face at the thought. Merlin was clever and magic came so easily to him, I spent years trying to suppress it instead, thus making it a litter harder for me to learn. 

     "Alright, we can give it a shot. Illusions are my specialty; do you want to learn that?" Loki asked, he put his book away now, on top of the ever-growing pile. 

     "What do you mean, illusions?" Loki smiled and before I could ever blink there were two Loki's standing in front of me, it was amazing. "Try guessing which one is the real me" one of them asked. I looked back and forth, trying to find even the smallest hint to tell me which one was the fake but there was nothing. They were exactly similar, right down to their mischievous smile. 

     "I don’t know" I simply answered. He laughed as one faded away. "Teach me, that was spectacular!" I was over joyous at the thought of learning this new trick. 

     "Let's start with something smaller" he brought me over to a clear table. He plucked a small flower from a nearby vase and set it down in front of me. "Now, I want you to concentrate on this flower, every little detail. The shape, the color, the smell, any little dents, scratches or discoloration." I nodded my head, looking at the flower with more intensity than ever before. I noticed every little imperfection on it, from a small hole in a petal to the way the colors mixed in together. "Then I want you to imagine there are two of them, exactly similar, you can't miss even the tiniest of details" Loki instructed and I nodded again. I tried, I really did but nothing was happening. I pouted and Loki seen this. "Relax darling, it takes time". 

 

     "I did it!" I screamed through the Library. Loki came running through the Library to me. He looked frantic. 

     "What happened, are you hurt?" He looked me over, confused as to why I yelled but I was too excited to notice his worry. 

     "I did it, I created an illusion" I pointed to the two books in front of my feet. "I mean, it's not a flower but I think it still counts!" He let out a sigh and laughed, bringing me into a hug. 

     "I knew you would get it, great job my little flame" he pressed a kiss to my temple and let me go. "Why don't we celebrate by getting out of his dusty library for a while?" Loki grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the library while I giggled. We walked into the kitchens and he picked me up, setting me on the counter. 

     “What are you doing?” I asked. He went through the cupboards, he was looking for something but I wasn’t sure what. He didn’t answer me, only gave out a victorious yell and held up a weird looking fruit. 

     “These are native to Asgard, I don’t think they grow anywhere else. It’s very sweet” he grabbed a knife and cut it open then handed me a piece. I took it hesitantly and placed it in my mouth, wanting to taste the flavor before I chew. I could tell Loki was trying not to laugh at me. When I bit down, it was the most delicious flavor. 

     "This is amazing" I told him after I swallowed the fruit. He moved over to me, placing himself between my legs, hands on my hips. He kissed me passionately as my hands flew to his hair. The sound of the door burst open and Loki moved away from me but only slightly. 

     "What are the two of you doing here?" Thor asked looking between us with a stern look. I tried to hide the blush from my face, but I suspect that it was near impossible. 

     "I was showing (Y/N) the local fruits, she has never tried them" Loki said, there was no trace of a blush on his cheeks or a guilty demeanor to tell Thor that we had been caught. How did he keep his emotions under wraps like that?

     "Oh" Thor started and turned to me. I instinctively backed up and reached for Loki, this didn't go unnoticed by Thor. "(Y/N) I must apologize, my brother has pointed out that I may have been a little too anxious in our first meeting, I did not mean to come off that frightening. I would like to start over, if that’s possible" I looked to Loki who smiled and nodded his head. 

     "I would like that too Thor" I said, as long as Loki would be there, I was sure I would be able to keep my cool. 

     "Wonderful, we can have dinner tonight, just the three of us" Thor smiled before patting Loki on the back. I saw him roll his eyes but didn't disagree. Thor left, as quietly as he could, I'm sure. 

     "Are you sure you’re okay with this?" Loki asked me, he grabbed my hand. I don’t know if it was for reassurance or to check my temperature but I appreciated it none the less. 

     "Yes, he seems nice and he is letting me stay here while we find a way home. It only seems right that I try and get to know him" I rationalized. Loki nodded and briefly kissed me and gave me a worrying smirk. 

     "Let's go get ready then". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and to everyone who gave my work wonderful comments, you are truly appreciated! :)


	8. Dinner With Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I have been sick lately and my brain does not like to function when sick.

     Loki dragged me to what he told me was my room, not that I would have known the difference. The room was painted in lovely colors, the bed larger than anything I had ever owned. I gasped when I walked in and Loki smiled as my amazement. 

     "This is my room?" I asked, it couldn't be right. 

     "Of course, my little flame, you will be perfectly comfortable while you are under my care" he says it like it's obvious as he goes to a door. He opens it and pulls a long green dress out to lay on the bed, then opens another door. "I will have the maid prepare you a bath and help you get ready. I will be back in an hour to bring you to dinner" Loki kissed the top of my head before he left the room. I was in such awe that I simply stood there until the door opening once more made me jump. 

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, my lady" the young woman walked in. 

     "Oh no, it's my fault, was lost in my own head" I laughed as she went straight to the bathroom to prepare the bath. I watched as she worked, wondering what they used on Asgard and if it was the same as Camelot. She answered all my questions and I couldn't help but feel that I was annoying her after a while. I found out her name was Raine and that Loki has asked her to only tend to me while I was here, but that seemed a little excessive. Once she was done with the bath she walked up to me went to touch the clasps on my dress but I backed away quickly. 

     "Sorry, but I think I can handle it from here" I tell her. She doesn't seem to know what to do with that information however. 

     "Are you sure?" She asked and I nod. She quickly takes her leave and I hope she doesn't think she did anything wrong. The bath was steaming when I walked in, slowly letting the dress drop to the floor as I walked in. The water was heaven on my sore muscles I didn't even realize I had. 

     After what seemed like ages, I got out of the now cold bath and dried myself off. I stared at the dress, it was far too beautiful for me but Loki left it out so I put it on. I struggled with it a bit until a realized how it worked. It fit my body perfectly and for a moment I wonder how he managed it but I forget about as soon as there is a knocking on my door. I pull my hair up quickly and mutter a come in. 

     "Wow", Loki was standing in the door way, his hand still on the door knob as he looked me over. The heat rising to my cheeks was unstoppable as he didn't take his eyes away from me. 

     "Maybe I should wear something else" I started but Loki was quick to hush me with his lips. The coolness of him this close was intoxicating. 

     "Nonsense, you look amazing darling. I brought something for you" he smirked, what more could he do for me? You were about to protest when he turned me around and draped a necklace around my neck. It was a gold chain with a large emerald in the middle and two small rubies further up the chain. 

     "I can’t accept this" I tried to take it off but he stopped me, holding my wrist tightly as he spun me to face him once more. 

     "You can and you will, you deserve to have something as beautiful as you" Loki kissed me before I could protest again, this was becoming a habit of his. Eventually, I gave in, if only because Thor would be waiting for us if I didn't. Loki led me through the palace, I still haven't managed to wrap my head around the layout. When we finally get to the dining area, Thor is already there waiting for us. 

     "Sorry we're a little late" I offered but Thor waved me off. 

     "Don't worry about it. You look very beautiful (Y/N)" he smiled at me but I can feel Loki's hand grip mine slightly tighter. I want to ask him about it, but I sense now was not the right time. I sit down across from Thor and next to Loki, feeling better if I was closer to him. The food was already set in front of us and the drinks poured when the two brothers dug in. I looked down and poked at the food slightly before trying it, unsure of what I was eating. 

     "So, how are you liking Asgard so far?" Thor asked, taking a large drink from his glass. I put down my utensils and took a drink from the sweet wine he had offered me. 

     "From what I have seen, it is very beautiful", I hadn't seen much the first time I came in because I was too nervous. After that I had only seen the castle. 

     "Loki, we should take her out tomorrow on our trip. She could speak with the people and see the town" Thor offered and I looked over at Loki nervously. 

     "I will be right there with you the whole time if you need me" he offered and I calmed down. Being around people was always hard, I was always afraid of hurting something. I had gotten so comfortable around Merlin that he was able to touch me and I didn't worry. This was different however, these were people I didn't know. Loki smiled at me, at least he would be there, and he could help cool me down. 

     "Sounds like fun" I tried, Thor seemed to believe me. I looked over at his hand and winced, it looked painful. He really didn't seem like a bad guy, I felt bad for hurting him. "I'm sorry for burning you, I can't always control it" I offered, I know Loki hadn't told him anything and he hadn't asked but I felt like I owed him an explanation. 

     "Please, do not fret about it" he was jolly as always but the more I watched him, the more I noticed he favoured his other less-dominate hand. I tried to stop myself, I really did but after the fifth time of seeing him fumble with his left hand, I couldn't handle it anymore. "Let me see" I asked, he knew I was talking about his hand. He looked to Loki who in turn looked over to me with confusion. 

     "I'm fine my lady, please do not worry about me" he spoke but didn't look at me. I sighed and got up. Loki was quick to move with me, he worried about me, that much I could tell. I grabbed the bandage and he winced, I tried to be gentle and he kept his hand up. Removing the bandage slowly revealed a large, blistering burn on his hand. It looked like I went through several layers of skin and I sighed. 

     "I'm so sorry" I spoke before I put my hand slightly above him. "Trust me" I asked and he looked back over to Loki who just nodded in approval. 

     "I trust you" he said, I could tell he was weary of me. He wasn't sure about it but he also didn't want to offend me. I would have laughed if I didn't feel so bad. A white light emitted from my hand, the magic tingling over Thor's hand. He went to move away but stopped himself. The white light died down and his hand was back to normal. He moved it around, starring in disbelief. 

     "That was amazing, healing magic is very difficult" Loki looked at Thor's hand and then to me. He was smiling in amazing. 

     "Thank you" Thor said, I could tell he wanted to hug me, but refrained as I sat down with Loki helping me, I was getting tired. 

     "Healing magic has always come naturally to me, but I have to calm myself in order to do it. From what I have read, my species were very good healers and could control their temperature. It was more of a defense used to get away from people who wished to harm us" I told him. Thor seemed confused, Loki on the other hand soaked up any information I gave him about my kind. 

     "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Thor took a chance and I could sense Loki tense up. I placed my hand on his knee, reassuring him that I was fine. 

     "I'm a dragon, although I hide my forms." I started but stopped myself, maybe it would be better if I showed him. Without getting up, I let the glamour drop but Thor did not seem repulsed by it. Loki had mentioned that Thor knew about him, maybe that is why he did not seem disgusted. I changed back to what he was used to. 

     "You mentioned reading about your species?" Thor asked and again, Loki tensed but didn't stop me. 

     "As far as I know, I'm the only one left. There is one trapped in the palace of Camelot as punishment, but other than that, they were all killed when I was just a baby during the purge. Luckily, I was rescued my druids who knew what I was, they taught me everything they could but it's not the same as learning from one of your own" I explain. Thor nodded, he looked like he regretted asking. 

     "Thank you for trusting me" Thor smiled and I leaned into Loki, feeling more comfortable with his brother than I had previously. 

     "Healing magic takes a lot of energy, you must be tired" Loki said and I nodded. "If you don't mind, I will be escorting (Y/N) to her chambers". Thor nodded and Loki helped you up. Once we were out of site, Loki picked me up and carried me back to my room. 

      "I can walk" I stated but he just ignored me. Once in the room, he settled me down on the bed and went to leave. "You can't leave me, what if I catch everything on fire?" The worry was evident and he didn't have to ask if that had happened before, he knew. 

     "You don’t have to ask me twice" he smirked and crawled in the bed with me. His cool arms wrap around me, settling into his body as I get comfortable and drift off into an easy sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am still sick and this may not be the best chapter. There may be errors and such so I will go over it again once I feel better. Just wanted to get something out! Thanks for reading!


	9. Into The Fire

     The next morning came too quickly, I never slept better than I did in Loki’s arms. He hugged me tightly this daybreak and I wiggled as close as I could get to him. I felt him stir and squeeze me tightly. 

     “Good morning” he mumbled. His voice was slightly hoarse and tired, not at all like the prince I had gotten to know over the past couple of days. 

     “Good morning, sleep well?” I asked as I turned around to face him. His eyes were sleepy still, barely opened but he smiled. 

     “I have slept better in the last couple of days than I have my entire life” he beamed as he leaned in to kiss me. There was a slight sizzle between us, it seemed both of our body temperatures spiked overnight. I laughed when the kiss broke. “I can’t say I have ever had that happen before” he laughs.  

     “Me either”, he kisses me again. I groan when he lets me go, “I don’t want to get out of bed, can’t we just stay here all day?” The bed was comfier than anything I had every felt, I could spend the rest of my life in it, if I had to. 

     "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, we should get going before Thor comes to find us" Loki joked as got out of bed. 

     "He wouldn’t really do that, would he?" The thought of him barging in made me slightly nervous. 

     "To me, yes he would. I'm sure he has already noticed I am not in my bed. I doubt he would barge in on you after you burned him though" Loki smirked, he still found the burning incident hilarious. I rolled my eyes and I reluctantly following, getting ready for the day ahead of me. 

     "It's about time you two showed up!" Thor's voice boomed and the horses around him actually seemed as startled as I was. I see Loki wince at his brother's loud voice as well, I would have thought by now that he had gotten used to it. "I made sure to have a carriage, just in case" Thor announced to you. At least he was being thoughtful, maybe that made up for his loud nature. 

     "Thanks Thor, but horses are actually a full proof way to keep me calm" I publicize and head straight to the horses. There were three that were ready to go, and I was drawn to the pure white one who had retreated from Thor earlier. I smile as I get closer, he doesn't seem too nervous yet and I can hear Thor's breath hitch as I pet him, gently cooing at him to calm him from Thor's outburst. "I worked very closely with horses back home" I tell them as they approach, very carefully. 

     "Well, we can just take the horses then" Thor said, going off to advise the stables that we would no longer need the carriage. I continued to pet the horses while Loki starred. The other horses moved in towards me and I took turned petting all of them gently. 

     "What are you starring at?" I asked him after a while and he laughed. 

     "You're just so beautiful and you amaze me with something new every day" Loki gently kissed me before his brother came back and moved away from me. Once his brother was back we all hopped on our own horses and headed out of the city. I followed slowly behind them, taking in the views around me. The people were going about their day, barely noticing us on the outskirts of the town. Soon the noises of people gave way to the sounds of the forest. It was peaceful, the sun beaming down wasn't too hot thanks to the gentle breeze that flowed through the trees. 

     An hour or two went by peacefully until we seen smoke in the distance and a loud cry of anguish. Instantly I galloped away towards the cry, faintly hearing Loki's protest behind me, screaming at me to return. As I drew closer, the cries became far louder until I came to a small village up in flames. The villagers screamed and ran from people dressed in black. I jumped off the horse and tried to decipher where to start, I needed a weapon. I took a deep breath and summoned a fire ball in my hand, the next time a man went by, I threw it, effectively killing him. I winced as I grabbed the sword from him, trying not to think too much about what had to be done. 

     A woman's scream brought me back to reality as a man seized her. I ran over and swiped the sword down his arm to free her, then kicked him to the ground. She scrambled to the ground but got away safely. I didn't turn around soon enough at the sound of running boots coming towards me. As I turned I felt the tip of his blade pierce my skin. I winced but move my sword up to block the next attack as I put my hand on him. It didn't take long for his clothing to burst into flames. 

     The chaos was beginning to die down as the men didn't want to come near me. A few more would try and I would use my powers to my advantage for the first time since I landed here. 

     "Please help, my baby!" I turned around to see a woman trying to get into a burning building so I rushed over. "My baby is in there" she screamed at me, the home was engulfed from what I could see. 

     "Stand back" I told her. I took a deep breath and outstretched my hands towards the fire. I tried as hard as I could to concentrate. The fire and heat connected to me as I willed it closer to my body. As I concentrated the fire began to leave the home and the surrounding areas and came to me. I could feel the fire circling me, licking my skin and I had to close my eyes as it worked through me. I could distantly hear Loki calling my name, I knew he couldn't get to me like this. I took another deep breath and let the fire dive into me as I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I could hear the baby crying now and smiled, it was alive. 

     "(Y/N)" Loki came running to me with Thor close behind but I put my hand up, it was still sparking. The fire wanted to come out, to consume everything in its path, a destructive force of nature that I was trying to tame. 

     "Don't" I breathe, "I don't want to hurt you" I managed to croaked out, my voice hoarse and strained. The fire didn’t want to stay down and I tried to concentrate through the pain it caused. 

     "I need to cool her down" Loki turned to Thor who was still starring, completely stunned. 

     "Go, I will take care of everyone here" he said and began to rally the villagers away from the scene in front of them. Loki came closer and I couldn't protest any longer when he tried to touch me. A spark hit his hand and he backed it away slightly before taking a deep breath. His hand turned blue and grabbed mine. 

     "I'm going to help you, trust me" he spoke and I nodded, gripping his hand. I felt his magic tug at me then noticed a change in the ground underneath my hand. The ground sizzled around me and I opened my eyes to see the snow melting beneath me. We were in the mountains from what I could gather. I could see other large mountain peaks and Asgard in the distance below. Loki was completely blue now and reaching to pull me up on my feet. His hands worked quickly at my clothes until I was down to almost nothing, then he picked me up. I instantly threw my arms around his neck, wanting to smother myself into him and the coolness of his body. He was walking but I didn’t look to see where he was heading. I felt the ice-cold water hit my skin, it sizzles and steamed around us. I opened my eyes to see that he took me to a spring, pieces of ice floated around us. He held me tight still against his skin as he covered my body with water. 

     "L-Loki" I stuttered, but he hushed me. 

     "It's alright, I got you my little flame". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this one really long chapter, but I decided to break it up into two. I hope you enjoy!


	10. Icy Confessions

     I sat in Loki's arms in silence until the shaking stopped and my heart rate regained a normal rhythm. I finally released my death grip on Loki's neck and rested my hand on his chest. He was still blue, red eyes shinning out and reeling me in. I caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

     "I thought you said no one taught you magic, how did you do that?" Loki asked, he didn’t seem angry, only curious. His arm lazily traced up and down your arms as he held you.

     "I'm not sure, I read about it, but I had never tried it before. I think my instinct simply took over, I couldn't let that baby die" I tried to explain. He hummed in response as he ran his hands through my hair.

     "And your sword fighting skills, were those just instincts as well?" He smirked, and I hit him lightly in the chest in response.

     "No, I was taught my Prince Arthur" I told him, and I could feel him tense. His hands squeezed me slightly and his mouth was pressed in a thin line.

     “Does he know about your magic?” He asked, but his hands stopped trailing over me. I knew he didn’t like the conversation, but I would answer his questions if he asked.

     “No, he is still too close to his father for that. One day though maybe, he will make a wonderful King for Camelot” you told him honestly. He seemed to accept this answer but then looked at me once more, a little angrier than before.

     “Were the two of you involved?” He asked it like it physically hurt him to say. I understood what he wanted now, he was paranoid that there was someone else back home.

     “No, we’re just” I paused trying to think of the right word to use. “Friends”, I settled on. While it may not be a conventional friendship, it was one I cherished none the less. He nodded his head but still looked like he didn’t believe me. I moved from the cradle position I was now in, to straddle him, my thighs on either side of his hips. “Are you jealous Loki?” I asked, a smirk on my face.

     “Of course not” he scoffed but I notice his hands made their way to my hips. The thin fabric covering the both of us was not leaving much to the imagination as I traced the lines on his blue chest. I grinded my hips down on him, noticing his bulge grow as I moved on him.

     “There was never anyone but you Loki” I tell him as I lean down and kiss him. It’s a tender kiss until I bite his bottom lip, pulling slightly. He groans at this, grinding my body on his now erect cock.

     “Are you sure?” He asks, pausing to look me in the eyes. I nod as I move my hands to the fabric covering his lower half, pulling it from him and releasing his cock. I moved up and removed my own clothes, not wasting any time to pull myself back into his embrace. I sunk down onto him, taking the time to adjust to the pain and stretching. My breath hitched as I got use to the feeling of him inside me. Once the pain subsided, I moaned, feeling the need to move. 

     “I got you” Loki whispered.

     “I know” I told him. Slowly I began to move up and down, the water sloshing around me. His hands guided my movements, his head thrown back in ecstasy. I began to move faster, the coil in my belly tightening. His hands moved between us, his fingers tracing circled around my clit.

     “Cum for me, my sweet” he whispered in my ear and that was all I needed before I was cuming around his cock. He muttered curses as I felt his release as well. I tried to catch my breath as he brought my lips to his.

     “I think I’m falling in love with you” I told him, finally moving off him but staying next to him. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

      “You shouldn’t, I’m not good for you. You deserve better, my little flame” he tells me. I look up at him and I could tell he believed what he was saying. I grabbed his face, making him look at me.

     “I choose what I deserve, not you”, my voice was strict but loving. He searched my face, wondering what he should say back. After awhile, he simply nodded, deciding not to argue with me. We fell into a comfortable silence in the icy water, holding each other in simple bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but it is a necessary one. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	11. Asgardian Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is longer than the others and contains a bit of angry Loki. I hope you enjoy!

     Loki brought me back to back to the palace in his arms. He didn't want to let me walk after using so much power, even though I argued with him that I felt fine now. I struggled against his grip once we got into the palace, but to no avail. 

     "You're back!" Thor's voice rose as Loki brought me into the hall where it seemed people were decorating. Loki seemed stunned by this, giving me enough time to maneuver my way out of his grasp.

     "Stubborn little flame" he hissed as I landed on my feet. I smirked at him but didn't say anything as Thor neared. He regarded us cautiously but as quickly as the look came, it went again. 

     "(Y/N), you did a wonderful job today! No one was hurt thanks to your quick thinking!" Thor praised as he gripped me by the waist and lifted me up. I calmed myself as he spun you and I laughed, I couldn't help it. Loki's angry protests cause Thor to set you down and Loki rushed to your side, looking at his brother for wounds. Thor must have realized what he did then and quickly looked at himself as well, expecting the pain that never came. 

     "You didn't burn him" Loki was stunned, as was I. Other than Loki I had always burned almost everyone who touched me. "Has this ever happened before?" 

     "I think I only burned Merlin a few times, I just figured it was his magic that created a barrier. We never really looked too much into it" I say, still looking at Thor as if the burns would somehow magically appear. 

     "Maybe it has to do with what you perceive as danger. You were frightened the first time you met him and stress, what about now?" Loki asked, he was simply trying to understand so you thought about it. 

     "Thor doesn't frighten me anymore, I feel more comfortable with him" I tell Loki honestly. He touches my arm, then pauses, as if he is thinking about something.

     "You always feel warm to me, Thor, touch her arm again" Loki orders. Thor puts his hand out but I can see that he is hesitant, remembering the last burn I gave me. I take a deep breath and smile at him, trying to reassure him, but to be fair, I have never had this much control over my powers before. Thor smiles as well, placing his hand on my arm. One second goes by, then two and then before you know it, he is smiling like an idiot. 

     "You aren't burning me!" Thor yells, his enthusiasm is definitely infectious as I notice Loki smile as well. His loud voice caused a slight jump in me and Thor pulls his hand away quickly. "Sorry, you were heating up again, probably my fault" he says sheepishly. 

     "That's amazing though, it means we can work on it" Loki explained, grabbing me and hugging me tightly. "We can start magic lessons right away" he tells me and I laugh at his excitement. 

     "I can't wait" I tell him truthfully. Learning magic from something with experience was always a dream of mine. Merlin and I were pretty much guessing most days when we practiced. Gaius had only been able to help so much, he didn’t have experience with the type of magic Merlin and I had. 

     "Not tonight though, we are having a part in your honor (Y/N)" Thor interrupts, causing both Loki and I to look up at him confused. 

     "What are you talking about brother?" Loki asks as he notices that I am getting hotter to the touch. He pulls me into him, covering as much of my body as he can with his. 

     "Everyone is speaking of how she rescued that village, now they wish to celebrate her. I can't very well tell them no" Thor told him and I could tell that Loki was about to argue so I stopped him. 

     "It's okay Loki, I don't want to offend anyone, what time should we be here Thor?" I didn't like the idea, not at all, but until I could find my way home, I had to make myself comfortable here. That also meant getting comfortable with people, unfortunately. 

     "For supper, we will have a large feast and drink until dawn!" Thor announced. Loki rolled his eyes but we both nodded. Thor began barking orders once more at the servants who were decorating, so Loki took this opportunity to whisk me away to his bedroom. 

     "You don't have to go if you don’t want to" he told me, I knew that, but I still felt obligated to go. It just worried me that I might accidentally hurt someone. It seemed as though he sensed my hesitation and sat down with me. "I will be there the whole night though, I will make sure nothing happens" he promised. 

     "I know, thank you" I gave him a quick kiss and went to move away but he didn't let me. Instead, he pushed me down onto the bed and smirked at me. 

     "Oh, you aren't going anywhere". 

     "Just try it on and stop being so stubborn" Loki laughed through the door. I huffed, the dress was just too much for me but he wasn't hearing any of my criticisms. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, the dress was tight on my dress, almost like some golden armor. But then the rest of the dress was a sheer light green, nice and breezy and not at all suffocating like the top. It was something a princess would wear, not someone like me. 

     "Don't you have something a little less fancy?" I asked him through the doors. I could hear him groan but he didn’t say anything. He flung the door open and grabbed my arm, hauling me out into the main part of his bedroom. He took in the dress and spun me around. 

     "You look amazing darling, this is your party, people are going to notice you no matter what you are wearing. Might as well dress the part" Loki grinned. I rolled my eyes, he did have a point, there was going to be no way that I was going unnoticed tonight. Not with Thor's booming voice calling out to us at every turn. I momentarily wondered how much friendly Thor could get, now that he was able to be less cautious around me, but I decided to wait and see, instead of worrying about it. 

     "I guess you're right" I tell a grinning Loki. He was already dress in the same colours, his reasoning being that he didn't want anyone to touch me in case I burned them. There was no doubt in my mind that he was protecting me, but I think it was more for him than his care for others. 

     "Shall we?" Loki held out his arm for me, which I gladly took. He led me down the hall and towards the party. The sounds of cheers and drunken laughter got louder with every step and I silently wondered how I would be able to get through the night. When we entered the room cheered as Thor called out our arrival. Loki held me closer and I flinched and proceeded to push me towards a chair. I was thankful for the movement for I was frozen on the spot as the noise kept going. He sat down next to me, putting me on either side of him and Thor, perfect protection he said. There were congratulations and requests for details throughout the night, which I was granting, more or less. It was going to be a long night.

     Thor offered Loki an ale as Loki watched (Y/N) speak with Sif about battle tactics and where she had learned her skills. Loki's eyes didn't leave her as he took a sip. 

     "You seem to be getting quite attached brother" Thor said, following his brother's eyes back up to the woman. 

     "Be careful, that sounds suspiciously like a warning brother" Loki tried to keep his tone calm, but he couldn't help it when it came out as a threat. 

     "She will have to go back home eventually, father will not let a foreigner remain here simply because you have feelings for her" Thor sighed. Loki had removed his gaze from (Y/N) to stare at his brother. 

     "Don't you think I know that" Loki started but took a deep breath. "She speaks of Camelot often, she worries about her friends but I cannot think about it", it hurt him to think about losing her now. It had been on his mind since their first kiss, but he has only grown more attached to her since. "If she cannot stay in Asgard, then maybe I will venture to Camelot". Thor's surprise is obvious. 

     "(Y/N) has told us that magic is forbidden there. Are you really willing to live a lie, simply for a woman?" Thor could not believe his brother would be happy like that, he revealed in magic and used it every day, even if it was not needed. 

     "I could, if it meant I would be with her" Loki starred at his brother, daring him to challenge him but Thor did not. Instead his eyes moved over to the woman they were speaking of, who looked panicked. 

     "Loki-" Thor began but was cut off. 

     "No, Thor, you do not get to question me about this. I finally found someone who is like me, who understands me, I will not let that be taken from me" Loki angrily replied, ready to fight about it if that's what it took. 

     "No, you idiot. Your lady needs us", Loki's head snapped up from Thor to find (Y/N). She was backing away from a man who did not seem to understand she did not want to be around him. Loki cursed under his breath, heading straight for them. 

     "Just leave me alone" I told the man once more. He was very arrogantly insisting that I accompany him outside. Apparently, he did not want to take no for an answer. Every time I moved away from his touching me, it simply seemed to make him want it more. I was trying to help him, but he was not making it easy. I could feel my temperature rising, at this point I may even set something on fire, maybe I should let him touch me and teach him a lesson, I thought. 

     "Come on, I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to show you a good time" he said, reaching for me once more and I backed away. 

     "It's not you hurting me that I am worried about" I warn him. He did not take kindly to this, I could see the anger in his face. 

     "Why you little-" he was cut off by Loki pulling him back. Thor stood in front of me, careful not to touch me in this state. The man slid across the floor and Loki angrily stalked up to him. I had never seen Loki angry before, it was startling. 

     "It's okay, he's got this" Thor whispered to me, his arm still blocking me slightly. I nodded my head and watched as he picked up the man by his shirt. 

     "Are you too thick to understand when your advances are unwanted?" Loki growled, "I should not have to step in to stop your stupidity" he yelled. The man looked terrified but I still didn't feel bad for him. Loki let him go and he fell to the ground. Before he was able to scurry away, Loki grabbed him by the arm and hauled him in front of me and Thor, whose arm was still setting a barrier between me and everyone else. 

     "Apologize to the lady" Loki said, he was slightly too calm now, and that seemed to terrify the man even more. 

     "S-S-Sorry" he managed to only get out the one work before Loki bent down. 

     "Good, now understand that if you ever come near what is mine again, I will throw you in the dungeons and conveniently forget about you" Loki whispered the threat but Thor and I heard it. Thor made no move to stop his brother, he only glared down at the man. When Loki released him, the man ran out of the Hall quickly and everyone got back to drinking, quickly averting their eyes from the princes. "Are you alright?" Loki took my shoulders looking me over. 

     "Yes, I am fine" I tried to reassure him but the worry didn't leave his face. He pulled me into a hug, his skin instantly soothing me. 

     "I will not leave your side again" he tells me and he stays true to his word. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and ale, Loki staying by me no matter the circumstances until both us made our way back to the bedroom for blissful night's rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have messed up between first person and second person writing, I hope I caught all my mistakes though. If you notice something, you can let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible. Thanks!


	12. Lessons in Magic

     I woke up to Loki eagerly getting ready to begin teaching me magic. He spoke all night about how his mother had taught him when he was younger. I knew he was excited for the opportunity and that stirred even more excitement in me. I wanted to learn, to control my powers and be around people without fear of hurting them. He took off, wanting to set up the area he said, as I got ready. I sent the maid away again, telling her I was fine to get ready on my own. I think she dislikes me, but I can't be too certain. 

     Once I was dressed, I waited for Loki to come back and get me. I still didn't like roaming the halls of the palace on my own, it felt wrong to me. It didn't take long for him to come barging into the door again, whisking me away in his arms as I protested. 

     "Where are we going?" I ask as he finally put me down but keeping hold of my hand. He was bringing me to sections of the palace I had never seen before. 

     "When my mother taught me magic, it was in her study, but because your magic is a little more unpredictable we will be using the training areas. The guards didn't mind, plus it's mostly filled with sand and rocks, not too much you can catch on fire there" he told me as he beamed. I nodded my head, that was good, I did not want to burn the palace down. He pulled me down another hallway before he opened a metal gate, revealing a large training area and a very tired looking Thor slumped over on the side. 

     "What's Thor doing here?" I asked, he didn’t look too well. 

     "We're training, I need someone who is able to tell when you are getting warm and when you're not. You always feel very warm to me, it won't work" he explained. I looked over, worried that Thor wouldn't even be able to get up, let alone train. "Don't worry about him, he is just hungover, he will perk up once we start" Loki dismissed, sensing my worry. I nod, who was I to argue, they were brother's after all so he would know him best. "Wake up you oaf!" Loki yelled, going over to get his brother up. 

     Thor struggled to his feet, his face flushed as he tried to swat Loki's hand away. Thor noticed me and straightened his form, trying to seem better than he must have felt. 

     "I'm fine, let's do this" Thor insisted. I can feel myself start to get nervous already, I didn't want to hurt Thor but I also desperately wanted to get control of my powers. 

     "Alright, let's begin" Loki smiled, he was far too excited about this. Loki tossed Thor a sword and shield, but nothing at me. He leaned over and whispered something I couldn't hear in Thor's ear. 

     "I thought you said no one was going to get hurt, including me" Thor yelled out, completely against whatever it was that Loki had whispered in his ear. 

     "I lied". 

     It was the fifth day of training and both Thor and I were a little worse for wear. Loki never lost his excitement though, especially when I showed progress, what little we were making anyway. Thor had a few minor burns, after training I managed to heal the larger ones he got. He was getting more comfortable with me and my powers and the more he tried to scare me into using them, the more comfortable I got with him. Loki was beginning to try and change up his tactics, his plans didn’t work if I was comfortable around Thor. 

     "Alright, once more from the top" Loki yelled out. I wasn't sure how much more I was going to take of this. I produced a fire ball and an illusion of a fire ball. Thor was good at telling which one was which, but to give him credit, he had been dealing with Loki's magic since they were children. I threw both of them at him and he deflected the real one with the shield as he lifted his sword. Loki refused to give me a weapon, he wanted me to rely on my magic, not a sword. 

     Thor swung down, hitting me in the arm. My illusions were getting better, for that I was thankful. My combat magic was still fairly unpredictable however. I put my hand on my armor, not wanting to burn through it but simply push him away from me. Suddenly there was a sharp light and an explosion, sending Thor and I flying in the opposite directions. I landed on the wall of the training centre and heard Thor land right after me on the opposite end. Loki cursed and yelled out to Thor, you could barely hear the conversation as Loki ran up to me.  

     "I didn't hurt him, did I?" I asked as Loki helped me to my feet. My head was pounding, probably from hitting it. 

     "No, he is fine, he has a hard head" Loki laughed and I swatted at him. I have never quite blown anything up, it hurt. "Well, we can add another power to the list I started" Loki laughed. He started keeping track of what you were able and unable to do. 

     "Are you alright (Y/N)?" Thor asked, he was coming over to where you were standing. He had a small gash on his head, but other than that, he looked fine. 

     "I think so" I answered. I rubbed my head, I could already feel a small bump forming. I must have hit it harder than I thought. 

     "I would really like to work on that power, it would be a great asset to you if you were able to blow things up without touching them" Loki told me and I could see Thor's eyes widen at the prospect. 

     "I'm not letting her blow me up!" 

     The next day Loki checked me over, making sure there were no lasting injuries from yesterday's incident. Then excitedly told me we would be working on exploding vases, from a far of course because he didn't want me to get hurt. I groaned but complied, it was hard not to when he just looked so excited. I let him led me to the training grounds again, this time Thor was nowhere to be found. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful for that or not, I had gotten use to him being around while training. 

     "Alright, I am going to get you to sit down right here" he pointed to the ground at the end of the arena. I nodded and sat down, getting myself comfortable. He set out different colorful vases that did not look like training tools, but I knew if I argued with him he wouldn't listen anyway. "So, I want you to close your eyes on concentrate. Think about the vase, anyone of them and I want you to draw your power out like you did when you were fighting Thor" Loki explained. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I thought about the vases, like he said, and thought about my powers. The explosion with Thor had been a fluke, something I wasn't even aware I was capable of. After a few minutes of silence, I huffed, opening my eyes. 

     "This isn't working" I told him, ready to give up for the day. 

      "Well what was different when you did it yesterday" Loki asked, helping me up from the ground. My back was sore and getting up on my own wasn’t as easy. 

     "You told Thor to attack me" I said bluntly and he seemed to think for a moment. "Do not dare use your magic to have the vase attack me, I will have nightmares for weeks" I told him firmly. He laughed and hugged me, promising he would never do that, I didn't quite believe him but let it go. He kissed the top of my head as I noticed Thor hurrying over to us. 

     "What's wrong?" I ask, he looked tense when he looked at Loki. His arms tightened around me, whatever the look that they were sharing was, it wasn't good. 

     "Father is home" Thor said. Loki's grip did not loosen on me and I could tell he wasn't happy. Loki told me about Odin, he didn't like him. He never said too much of what happened, but I knew the majority of it. Loki had hoped to get me home before Odin showed back up at the castle, unsure of what the King would do if I were here. Now it seems we had run out of time. I was getting nervous when the sudden explosions from behind us made everyone jump. Loki looked back to see all the vases in pieces, his tensions forgot as he smiled down at me and then at Thor who was giving us both a disapproving stare. 

     "We're going to have to work on that". 


	13. Odin's Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter soon but I had a very busy weekend with an MS benefit and getting ready for a fundraiser for Crossroads. I did have a little time to write though, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

     Loki and I sat in his room, Thor thought it best that he would speak to Odin on both your behalf’s. He pulled me down onto his bed and smoothed out my hair, cooing at me and telling me that everything will be alright. 

     “What if he sends me away?” I ask, I couldn’t help but become nervous. I would never find my way home without Loki to help me. 

     “I don’t think that’s our biggest concern” Loki stated, his eyes glossed over, and regret was plastered on his face. I sat up on the bed, getting out of his arms as he sighed. 

     “What’s wrong?” He was making me nervous. In the whole time that I have been on Asgard, I have never seen him behave this way and it was putting me on edge. 

     “I haven’t been completely honest with you, about my past” he says, although quite reluctantly. My hands fly up to cup his cheeks before I can stop them, moving closer to him as they do so. 

     “I don’t care about your past Loki, I care about you now. I love you” I try and tell him but it doesn’t seem to ease his tension. Before he was able to elaborate, the door swung open and a very somber Thor came in. 

     “It didn’t go well” Loki guessed, and Thor nodded. “It’s okay my little flame, we’ll figure it out” he added as he felt me tense up. Tears threatened to escape but I wouldn’t let them, I wanted to be strong for Loki, he made me want to be stronger. 

     “He is very angry that I let you out of your cells to roam free over Asgard” Thor said, he sat in the chair in the corner of the room. He knew if I was upset, he shouldn’t go near me, even if I had gotten more comfortable around him. “I am to bring you to the throne room to be arrested and taken back to you cell” Thor finished, and Loki nodded. 

     “Promise you’ll take care of her” Loki asked, his eyes begging his brother. My eyes darted up to Loki, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. 

     “Always” Thor responded, and I wanted to scream at them, throw something, anything to make them realize that I was still there. I angrily got out of his embrace, hitting his hands away as he tried to reach for me again. 

     “You sound like you’re giving up” I spat at Loki. He seemed to be at a loss for words, the silence was making me even angrier. He stood up, trying to hold out his hand to me, anything to calm me down it seemed. Sparks began to fly around me as I glared at him, bits of flames erupting from my skin. 

     “I am not giving up, but we don’t have time to formulate a plan right now. Our best chance is for me to go along with what he wants, it keeps his eyes off of you while we think of something” he explained. His arm was blue now as he reached out for me. “I promise, I will not be far” he said as he made contact with me. His touch instantly soothed me and I took a deep breath. I let a single tear fall as I nodded, he took his opportunity to wrap me in his embrace, holding me tightly. 

     “We should get to her Sif, she will be able to protect her until I get back” Thor’s voice interrupted. I knew Loki didn’t like the idea by the expression on his face, but he nodded none the less. I still wanted to scream but I also knew that arguing right now would only further stress Loki; so, I stayed quiet as he grabbed my hand. He led me out of his room and down the hall to a place in the palace I had never been before. He stopped in front of a door and didn’t bother knocking, in there was Sif, who didn’t seem surprised by the sudden intrusion. 

     “I figured I would be seeing you three” she mentioned, I wanted to ask her how, but I refrained as Thor moved ahead of me. 

     “We need a favor, Sif” Thor asked. The look she gave Thor was something close to what I was sure I would give Loki. Were they together? No, I’m sure someone would have mentioned it before now, right? I was brought back into the conversation by raising voices. Thor and Sif were arguing about repercussions and Loki held on to me even tighter. 

     “Sif, please, I love her” Loki's voice rose over his brother. It wasn’t lost on me that this was the fist time he said he loved me, even if it wasn’t directed at me. My heart swelled, and I had the sudden need to kiss him, so I did. I grabbed his faced and turned him towards me, crashing my lips onto his. He wrapped me up in his arms, picking me up off the ground. I pulled away for air and he put me down, the sadness in his eyes enough to break my heart. 

     “I love you too” I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Thor smile and turn to Sif, his eyebrow raised in question. Eventually, her arms flew up in the air in defeat as Thor laughed. 

     “Thank you, Sif, I will owe you one” Loki offered. She nodded her head in agreement and then suddenly everyone tensed. It was time for Loki to leave and I sucked in a breath, I needed to be brave for Loki. “This is not the end, my love”. 

     “Just promise me that you’ll be okay” you ask him and ne nods, not seeming to trust his own words. He kissed me quickly and followed Thor out of the room. I watched him go, the only man I ever loved being taken away to jail by his family; just my luck. I waited long enough to ensure that Loki was gone, and he couldn’t hear us. “I want to go to the Throne room”; Sif looked at me like I was crazy. 

     “Did you not just hear me tell them that I would protect you? I am not taking you anywhere near Odin”. I smiled, trying not to threaten my new protector. 

     “I’m sure you seen what I did to Thor’s hand so considering you can’t touch me, how do you plan on stopping me?” She glared at me, trying to decipher if it was a real threat or not. I glared back, Loki was in trouble and I was not going to back down this time. 

     “I think I know a way we can see what’s going on without being seen” I nodded my head eagerly and followed her out of the room. She took point, going around the halls first to ensure that no one would see us. Once she gave the clear, I would follow. It was much like any other mission with Merlin, I was usually brought along as a last resort, since I couldn't control my magic. This however, was going to require that I not lose control. 

     She walked me up a few flights of stairs, the hallway getting narrower the higher up we got. After a while, we both had to climb the stairs sideways as we slide through the small opening. I was breathing hard, willing myself to stay calm in this tiny space. 

     "We will come to an opening soon" Sif informed me. I took a deep breath and continued until the two of us spilled out to a small opening. I could hear angry voices echo through the tiny room. I made sure to give Sif enough room so that I wouldn't accidentally touch her. The room was completely stone and there was an opening on the far side. I peered over the side and looked down, a large white-haired man sat in the throne, yelling at Thor and Loki. That must be Odin, I thought. I looked over at my beloved, they had him in chains and what looked like a muzzle. 

     I took a deep breath, if I didn't stay calm, I would blow our cover and get everyone in trouble. I could see Sif try and back up even farther from me so I tried to concentrate harder and think of Loki. 

     "Take him back to the dungeons" Odin ordered with a wave of his hand. The guards tried to take a hold of Loki but he shrugged them off, walking himself out of the room. You heard Thor sigh, but made no moves to stop the guards. 

     "I hear you have found a young maiden with some extraordinary skills" Odin asked calmly and I tensed up, they were speaking of me now. Thor simply nodded. "I have been told she spent a lot of time with Loki, should she be locked up as well?"

     "No Father, she is no threat to us. She helped save a village on the far reaches of Asgard, she deserves to be given a chance" Thor pleaded. Odin nodded his head and waved his arm once more, letting Thor leave the room. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Sif cleared her throat, gaining my attention. 

     "We need to get back before Thor thinks you missing". 


	14. Pardon My Past

     We made it back in time, beating Thor by mere minutes as he walked into the room shortly after we sat down on opposite ends. Sif didn't say anything, although I expected her to rat me out, I was very surprised when she didn't. 

     "I'm sorry (Y/N), I was hoping we would have found a way to send you home before my father got back" Thor apologized. 

     "It's not your fault" you offered, it really wasn't, if you were going to be angry at someone, it was going to be Odin. 

     "Are you alright?" Thor asked, he hesitantly came a little closer to me and I nodded my head. He took a deep breath, patting my back, when he didn't burn himself, he reached down to help me up. "I promised I would protect you, so you will stay with me until we can figure something out" he told you and you simply nodded. You wanted to stay in Loki's room, but being alone probably wasn't best at the moment. He thanked Sif and led me out of the room towards the same general direction of Loki's room. It was getting darker out, I noticed, it must be getting late. We stopped at a door and he held it opened for me, his room was completely different from Loki's. Instead of books lining the shelves, Thor had weapons. The floors were covered in discard weapons or clothes and the colours were mostly red and gold, a very bright difference to Loki's green and gold. 

     "Sorry for the mess, the maids have not been in today" he said sheepishly but I shrugged it off. I didn't really care. I took a seat in one of the chair, watching the fire when I noticed a maid come in. She regarding me with a confused expression, probably wondering why I was suddenly here instead of with Loki. Rumors would fly in no time, I imagined. "Please prepare a cold bath and bring as many cold-water jugs as possible" he told the maid who nodded and set to work while I ignored the world around me. 

     "You should take the bed" Thor told me, I had been nodding off in the chair for the past hour or so while he went about his business. 

     "I'm fine here, we don't want to catch your lovely bed on fire" I smiled, but he knew it wasn't a joke so he nodded. 

     "I can ask them to at least bring in something for you to sleep on" Thor suggested, not wanting me to be uncomfortable. We knew his brother would kill him if something happened. 

     "I am fine Thor, I will take the couch if that makes you feel better" I tell him, trying to put his mind to ease. It doesn’t seem to work but he nods and gets ready to go to sleep himself. He brought me a nightdress from my room and I changed quickly as he jumped into his own bed. I could tell he wanted to protest again but I turned around and rested on the couch, not wanting to argue with him anymore. 

 ***

_"Loki!" I screamed as I watched him be tied to a stake. I screamed as I tried to fight the guards that held me. I tried to fight my way out, but it wasn't working. The fire started to light underneath him, licking his skin as he screamed in pain._

     "No!" I shot up from the couch, opening my eyes in just enough time to have ice cold water thrown in my face. I noticed the sizzle of the water around me, the couch had burn marks from where I laid. My head snapped up to Thor who was ready with another bucket of water he had the maid prepare. "I'm up!" I screamed and Thor stopped in his tracks, the water gentle sloshing around in the bucket. 

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to soak you, but you were on fire" Thor put the bucket down and went over to me. He pokes me and when he realizes I won't burn him, he sets down next to me. "Are you alright, you were screaming pretty loudly" Thor asked, I nodded my head. 

     "It was just a nightmare" I tell him, ringing out my hair. "Loki usually keeps me calm throughout the night and I haven't had one since but this one was different. It was about Loki, I'm worried about him" I confessed. Heavy boots running down the hall rang through my eyes, perking up my sense. The guards burst through the door, causing Thor to stand and send for his hammer, putting a protective stance between me and the guards. 

     "Sorry my prince, we heard screaming" one of the guards says. His eyes fall onto me and they do not look friendly, but he makes no move. 

     "That’s fine, the lady simply had a nightmare" Thor explains, not moving as well. He looks from the couch to me again, noticing the burn marks. Just when I assume the stand-off can't get any worse, Odin strolls in, looking frantically around for danger. I try not to let myself get angry, but it takes more will power than I can muster. 

     "What's the meaning of this" he asks as he looks around. He takes in the scene before him, half the room covered in water from Thor trying to cool me down, the burned couch and Thor protectively shielding me from the guards and now his father. 

     "She had a nightmare, that is all" Thor tries again. Odin doesn't seem to be moved by this and I get ready for a fight. 

     "I want to see you in the throne room first thing in the morning, alone" he orders Thor who simply nods. Just like that, Odin files out of the room with the guards in tow. I let out a breath of relief when I am hit by another blast of cold water. 

     "Thor!" I scream, wiping the water from my face once more. 

     "I'm sorry, but you were on fire again and I don't know what to do" he sighs, acerbated by his attempts to keep you safe and keep his promise to his brother. "I can't do anything to keep you cold like Loki can, I don't know what else to do" he finished. 

     "Why is Loki being punished?" I whimpered, this was getting ridiculous. I couldn’t spend the rest of my time here with Thor following me around and throwing water at me. 

     "He didn't tell you?" Thor seemed surprised by this. Now I was angry for a whole other reason, what was Loki hiding from me?

     "Tell me what?" I demanded. 

     "I don't think that's for me to explain" Thor said solemnly while I glared at him. Sparks began to form on my skin, threatening to erupt again but he quickly took me by the hand and led me to the bathtub, picking me up quickly and dropping me in. I wanted to scream again but my head went directly under the water. I came up again and coughed out the water I accidentally swallowed, I was going to kill him for this. 

     "You looked like you were going to explode something" he defended before I was even able to say anything. My dress was soaked and see through as I tried to hide myself, he noticed this as well and began to look anywhere but at me. "Loki is going to kill me" he said and I mumbled an agreement. He reached over and touched my head. "You're still burning up, you need to calm down" he tells me. 

     "Don't you think I'm trying!" I was losing control and he knew it, I wanted to cry or scream, not certain which one would actually happen. I had been doing too well at keeping my powers under control but with Loki gone they seemed to run rampant. I missed his soothing voice, his cool arms gripping me in a hug. Thor leaved the room for a moment and comes back with two blankets. One he shoved in the water with me and wraps around my body. The other he uses to grab me out of the water and hold me as close to him as he can. "What are you doing?"

     "I'm bringing you to the only person who can help" Thor said before leaving the room. My body hurt and my heart pounded with anxiety. The hallways blurred together as you tried to make sense of where I was in the dark. Everything seemed to look more sinister in the shadows. I closed your eyes, only to opened them back up again when I heard hollering and whooping. I looked up and seen that we were already by the jail cells. The prisoners watched as Thor carried me by, yelling all sorts of threats and indecencies. Once we got to the Thor hung onto me tightly as he used a hand to open the door, letting out a sigh of relief when it worked. 

     "Loki" he looked around for his brother who had been sitting on the floor among a trashed jail cell. As soon as he noticed me, he was on his feet, an angry glare fixed on Thor. 

     "You were supposed to protect her, not drown her!" Loki grabbed me from Thor's embrace, taking off the wet blankets. "You're burning up" he whispered as I noticed he let himself turn blue. I instantly cuddled into him, wanting to cool relief from his skin. 

     "She had a nightmare and then we had a surprise visit from Father" Thor told him. He grabbed a chair and sat it up right and then the couch, letting Loki sit down on it while letting me lay on top of him. 

     "Why is she wet" Loki asked angrily. 

     "She caught my couch on fire, twice, it was the only thing I could think of" Thor tried to defend himself. Loki nodded, choosing not to say anything. "The guards won't be patrolling this far for the rest of the night, I think it's best that she stays with you for a while. Odin wants to speak with me soon, so I will send Sif down to get her when it's safe" Thor advised him. Loki nodded, moving my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead. Thor left, giving us one last glance before locking the jail door once more. 

     "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare, love?" Loki asked when he knew I was lucid enough to answer him. 

     "No" I said and looked up at him. His eyes were trained on me, looking for any signs that I was not alright. "Why are you in jail?" Loki tried to pull away from me but I didn’t let him. 

     "I told you when we first met that I was a monster, I wasn't simply speaking of my form" he admits and I push him chest down to let me look at him and force him to stay where he is. Of course, he could have always pushed me off, but he didn't. 

     "I love you, despite what you may have done, and I will continue to love you even after you tell me". Loki breathes in deeply, thinking it over. 

     "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" he begins the story of when he first found out about being a frost giant, in exact detail of what happened. What Thor had done to the frost giants and what he had done in retaliation to Odin not telling him about his heritage. Then about falling from the bifrost, I had to stop myself from letting a small sob out, after all he was here and alive. Then about a place he called Midgard, I had lots of questions about another planet but I saved them while he continued the story. He told me about the Avengers, his attempts to conquer the planet under duress and the battle of New York. He was brought back to Asgard and been jailed, was let out by Thor to help his girlfriend and then jailed once more when they found him alive again. The whole story was a lot to take in. 

     "Wow" was all I could say. I had moved away from Loki during the story, mostly to get comfortable while he spoke, but now he went to get up. 

     "I understand if you no longer want to be with me, you deserve someone so much better" he spoke and it looked like he was going to continue berating himself so I pulled him back to the couch and climbed on his lap. I kissed him passionately, grinding down on him as I heard him groan. I smirked at the way I affected him and pulled away for a moment to see his eyes filled with love and lust. 

     "Those things are your past, I am your future. I love you Loki". 

***

     "You seemed to find it fit to not tell me how dangerous that woman was, she could have killed you" Odin yelled. The throne room vibrated with the All-Father's anger. 

     "She wouldn't have hurt me, even if she did, she also has the power to heal" Thor tried to reason with his father but it was proving difficult. 

     "You also failed to mention how much time she had spent here, with Loki" he spat the last part and Thor had to fight with himself to not yell back. "I want her gone today or she will be placed in jail as well". 

     "Father you can't, we still haven't found a way to send her back home. I promised we would keep her safe" Thor didn't let his voice rise but his hammer itched in his hands. 

     "I don't care, you will obey me or be sent to the dungeons as well", Odin yelled, his face turning red as he did so. Thor took a calming breath, realizing they would only have one choice now and he knew what he needed to do. 

     "Fine". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one is titled "Escape from Asgard", and that is the only teaser you will get. :)


	15. Escape from Asgard

                We reached my room and Sif had left you alone to go check on Thor. I thought about everything Loki had told me, he seemed like such a different person now. I shook the thoughts from my head, I didn’t want to think about that Loki, he wasn’t that man anymore.

                “I have a plan!” Thor burst through the door, this time I didn’t even jump. I must really be getting use to his loud behaviour.

                “What are you talking about Thor” I asked, my headache growing slightly at his presence. He came in and shut the door, stalking over to me.  “Odin will not let Loki out of his cell, and he wants me to send you away” he told me.

                “So, what’s your plan?” I was feeling nervous but tried to keep it together. If he had a plan, then surely everything would work out, I hoped.

                “I don’t think you or Loki are going to like it, but it may be our only option” Thor started. I don’t think I would have liked any plan that Loki did not come up with, but I trusted him now, so I told him to continue. “I have friends on Midgard, they can help protect you and Loki as well as find a way back to Camelot. They are very smart”. Thor took in my reaction, or lack there of.

                “What’s a Midgard?” I had never heard this word before.

                “It’s a planet, sometimes called Earth” Thor explained, as if that would clear everything up. I was still confused, and it must have showed. “There is no time to explain further, we must get you to safety while I go get Loki” Thor exclaimed, moving to get out of the room.

                “I’m coming with you” I told him, there was no way he was going to get Loki on his own. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to them while you were safely put away somewhere.

                “I promised I would keep you safe” Thor tried. He looked like he knew it was a sad excuse. I give him a tired look. “Fine, you if you get hurt it’s not my fault” he announced, and I nodded, that was fair. Thor opened the door, checked both directions and motioned for you to follow him. If this mission of his required any type of stealth, I had a feeling we were going to fail; but I followed him anyway. The halls were surprising quiet, for an afternoon.

                I followed Thor, but I noticed it wasn’t the way he took me last night. It may have been dark, but I had noticed enough to realize he was using a new route. I wanted to ask but didn’t want anyone to hear us talking. My head was on a swivel as I watched for any type of movement, but there was none. Thor noticed me looking around and snorted.

                “I did learn a few tricks from Loki, you know” he smirked before checking around a corner and then motioning for me to follow him.

                “What did you do?” I whispered, intrigued.

                “I sent the warriors three to the guards to request help for an urgent situation, right about now they should be chasing a bunch of freed snakes” he smiled. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh too hard but it was funny. We took another turn and then headed down some stairs, it was getting darker as you descended into the dungeons. My heart raced as the thought of seeing Loki again, even though I had only left him this morning.

                We got to his cell and he had his eyes closed, leaning against the wall, it looked like he was trying to sleep. I felt bad for a moment, but as Thor opened the door, Loki shot up with a dagger in his hands. Thor quickly backed away, trying to avoid the blade.

                “Loki!” Your voice was harsh, snapping him out of his sleep addled brain. He blinked twice as he looked at us but soon brought me into a hug, holding me as tightly as he did this morning.

                “What’s going on, what are you doing back here?” He asked, confusion written on his face. I was only supposed to come back tonight to sleep, mostly to ensure everyone’s safety.

                 “Odin wants to send (Y/N) away” Thor started but stopped when he heard Loki protectively growl over me, holding me even tighter, almost cutting off my breathing.

                “I won’t let him touch her” Loki’s eyes got darker and far angrier than I had ever seen him before. I placed a hand on his chest, calming him down, if only a little.

                “Don’t worry, I have a plan, come on” Thor told him. Loki sparred you a worried glance, but you just shrugged, following Thor.

                “Do you mind telling me the plan, brother?” Loki hissed, following you and making sure that no one came up behind you. Thor took the lead, ensuring that no guards were around as we headed back up a new, narrower, stair case.

                “We’re going to Midgard” he explained, with far too much enthusiasm considering Loki’s angry scowl.

                “Great, so I’m escaping one prisoner only to be put in another” Loki complained. I wondered if they would, but Loki had told me what happened, so I didn’t doubt it for too long.

                “The Avengers can be reasoned with, father cannot” Thor insisted. I heard Loki huff, he was doubtful about that but knew Thor was right about Odin. We got to a small room and Thor stopped us, turning around.

                “How are we getting to another planet if we can’t open a wormhole?” I asked, now seemed like the best time to ask my questions. Loki and Thor shared a guilty look between them.

                “We have the Bifrost, its connected to nine different realms and can drop us on anyone of them” Thor explained.

                “Why haven’t we used it to send me home?” I asked. Loki hugged me and kissed my forehead, a gesture I noticed he only did when he wanted to ensure that I knew he loved me.

                “I already asked Heimdall, it’s not possible” Loki told me sadly. “We need to go now” Loki added, and I nodded. Loki kept a hold of me and grabbed Thor’s shoulder. I could feel the familiar pull of magic and when I opened my eyes again, we were in a golden chamber. Loki let me go and I looked around, noticing a rather large man wearing golden armour.

                “The king does not know that you are here”, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Thor held out an arm, making sure I stayed behind him.

                “Please Heimdall, I need to get my lady out of here. Odin is going to send her away, I can’t let that happen, I promised to protect her” Loki begged, his eyes pleading with Heimdall to let us go.

                “My duty is to Asgard, and it is safer for everyone for (Y/N) to not be separated from you” he told Loki. Loki briefly turned to Thor, wondering if this was a trick, but Thor simply shrugged. Heimdall moved over to the middle of the room, grabbing the large sword in the middle and turning it. A large bright rainbow erupted, causing you to squint at the brightness. He moved away from it, as the brothers thanked him. “Camelot is not within my reaches, it is shrouded from my sight. Do not give up child, you will find your home” he told you before walking away. You wanted to run after him, ask him what he meant but Loki’s hand grabbing yours stopped you.

                “Are you ready to see Earth?” he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. You nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

                “As long as you’re with me, I’m ready for anything”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too drawn out and that everyone enjoyed it!


	16. Welcome To Earth

     We landed on a roof, the sky was a bright blue and the cloud were white and fluffy. It was different than anything I had ever seen before. You craned my neck to look up at everything, barely registering Loki's grip on me. The urgency in Loki's voice is what brought me back down to them, looking between them intently. 

     "What's going on?" I asked, they were looking at me with concern. I wasn't worried yet, they both tended to over-react. 

     "Magic is different here love, and you seem to be burning a little hotter than usual. Remember what I taught you, you need to focus" Loki told me, he gripped my arms, letting his blue hands help me out a little. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to keep my magic in check. I took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm myself. "I think it's working, Thor?" Loki looked over to his brother who came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

     "It's working, she's a little closer to normal I believe" he answered and I opened my eyes. "They should be here soon, Friday would have told them about our arrival" Thor told Loki. 

     "Alright love, no matter what happens I need you to stay calm and with Thor. They will want to arrest me but we will try and reason with them, just don't worry about me" Loki smiled as the pounding of footsteps became evident. I nodded in agreement, the least I could do was try. "That's my girl" he laughed and kissed me quickly before the doors opened. A rather large man dressed in blue, red and white came into a view with a smaller man. 

     "Point Break, what are you doing back? And with visitors?" The smaller man asked. I fought the urge to stand behind Loki and stood up tall, trying not to look as confused and frightened as I felt. 

     "Stark, we need some assistance", you gathered the smaller man's name was Stark since the other man did not seem to be part of the conversation. He was regarding me with confused eyes, but I tried to avert my own gaze elsewhere. 

     "We can talk, but Loki needs to be somewhere we can keep an eye on him" Stark glared at Loki and it made me want to attack. As Loki had said though, we needed to stay calm and I don’t think that included blowing up Thor's friends. 

     "I accept" Loki's voice came before Thor could answer. He smiled at the men and held out his wrists. They looked like they thought it was a trick, not that I blamed them but I wanted to get this over with so I could have Loki back beside me as soon as possible. Stark gently made his way over and placed cuffs on Loki's hands. They were strange, like nothing you had seen in Camelot or Asgard. They seemed to pulse as they were put on. "So, which cell will it be this time?" Loki smiled and winked at me, I knew he was trying to calm me down, and it worked. 

     "Follow me" Stark said, leading Loki off the roof. You watched until you could no longer see them and then turned your attention to Thor and the other man. 

     "My name is Steve", he held out his hand and you instinctively backed away quickly as Thor put a hand out in front of you. "She's safe here" Steve tried again and you simply nodded, I was not worried about myself. 

     "Maybe we should speak inside" Thor gestured and Steve nodded, leading us both the same way that Loki had gone. I took in everything as I passed, it was nothing like the two planets I had previously been on. Everything looked so synthetic and unnatural. They brought me to a room, there was a large table and many chairs. Thor looked around at the chairs and turned to Steve. "Do you have any chairs that are just metal and not flammable?" He asked, I could see the confusion on his face but he mumbled that he would check and left the room. 

     "Where was Loki taken" you ask Thor as soon as the other man is out of the room. Thor looked down the hall, simply to ensure that no one else was around. 

     "I assume in his old cell, it was the only one that would contain him. These are good people, I have faith that we can convince them" Thor said, he quickly hugged me but backed away quickly. "You're burning up again" he commented, I hadn’t even noticed. Before I was able to comment, Steve was back with a metal chair. 

     "It's not very comfortable, are you sure?" Steve asked and Thor nodded, handing the chair over to you. You placed it on the corner, making sure you didn't touch the walls or anything else they may catch on fire, and then you curled up into it. People began to file in and regarded you suspiciously but didn't say a word. They greeted Thor and caught up with him but he kept checking back to make sure I was okay. I gathered names and faces, storing the information for later. Finally, the last one came in holding a few things and what looked like a bucket of ice. 

     "You asked for this" he said, handing it over to Thor. 

     "Yes, thank you Banner", Thor brought everything over to me. He handed me a few of the packs and I noticed they were ice, just a weird blue ice. He set a few around me, helping to keep me cool and setting the bucket of ice next to me. "Let me know if you need anything else, this should help calm you down while we sort everything out" he went to leave but then paused and added, "also, try not to blow anyone up". 

***

     The meeting was rather boring as Thor explained who you were, your situation and answered as many questions as he could without looking over to me for help. He explained that Loki has changed, because of me mostly, and that he deserves a second chance. They didn't seem to like that, it made me nervous for him so instead I played out with the ice that Thor had given me. It was melting quicker and quicker I noticed, but I couldn’t seem to focus long enough to cool down. Every time I thought I calmed, agitated voices made me anxious again. 

     Loki had been right when he said magic was different here, I kept trying techniques he taught me that I knew worked, but they did nothing now. My magic seemed to have a mind of its own and my brain struggled to catch up. 

     "(Y/N)?" Thor's voice rang out and my eyes shot up. I looked around to see the worried glances of the Avengers all on me. "I need you to calm down" Thor said, I looked down at myself and noticed I was sparking. I cursed, I had been so focused on trying to control it that I missed the warning signed. Steve tried to run up to me but Thor caught him. 

     "She needs help" Steve tried to wiggle out of the grasp. 

     "You can't help her, she's too dangerous to move now. Get Loki" Thor commanded. Steve hesitated but nodded, running out of the room.  "Come on (Y/N), you got this" Thor's soothing voice reached out to me, I whimpered and tried again but nothing was working. I could barely control magic on other realms, how on earth was I supposed to do it differently now? Thor's hand ghosted over mine, he was careful not to touch me in this state. 

     "What did you do?" Loki's voice rang out and I tried to smile, but nothing came. I heard a few mumbled replies, but no real answer to his question. "I can't help her with these on, take them off" Loki commanded. I could sense the hesitation in the room. 

     "I don't know if that's-" Stark's voice was low, but I could tell it was him. He seemed to really not like Loki. 

     "Stark, if you don't take these off, your precious tower will burn to the ground" Loki snarled, angry that it was taking so long to get to me. He knew this was uncomfortable for me as well. 

     "Is that a threat?" Start asked, equally as angry as Loki now. 

     "It's not, please Tony, just do it" Thor's pleading voice came. You opened your eyes long enough to see him Stark hesitate and Steve reach out to grab the keys from him. He unlocked Loki's handcuffs, throwing them to the side. Once gone, Loki was able to change his form, his blue skin causing light snowflakes around him as he reached out to me. He pulled me from the chair and pushed it aside, careful to not let it hit anyone. His hands wrapped around me and I smiled as the familiar sizzling sound hit my arms. Loki pet my hair down, planting cool kisses on my forehead, cheek and down my neck. 

     "You're alright darling, I've got you" Loki's voice soothed and I buried my face into his neck as everything went back to normal, well almost everything. Stark and the others were still regarding the situation as Thor tried to file them out of the room, giving us some space. Stark refused to go though, he wanted an explanation. 

     "What the hell was that?"


	17. Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter makes sense. My fiance is spray painting metal parts from the ATV and had hung them up in the garage, I hit my head on one this morning and it's given me a terrible headache. So if there are errors or if something just doesn't add up, let me know!   
> Hope you enjoy!

     I was still wrapped up in Loki’s arms, in the same room and on the same floor. I hadn’t let him move, not that he had tried. The Avengers let us be, after much coaxing from Thor who thought we should be alone to relax. He had come to check on us a few times, mostly to see how I was doing, I think. I sighed, leaning my head on Loki’s shoulder. 

     “I made a terrible first impression” I told him, it was the truth. I saw the look in their eyes, they were terrified of me now. I tried so hard to not lose control, but without Loki, I couldn’t seem to control myself. It seemed to get worse whenever I thought Loki was in trouble, my need to save him was overriding my sense of self-preservation it seemed. 

     “It wasn’t your fault, love” Loki tried to tell me. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, normally it worked, but not today. 

     “Loki, I seen the way they looked at me; they were horrified. I don’t blame them, I’m a monster” my voice cracked, but I tried to hold back tears. Loki kissed the top of my head, bringing me in closer to him. 

     “Darling, you couldn't be a monster even if you tried" Loki smiled down at me. "They don’t even know you. Give them time” he told me. He laughed, “You didn’t exactly make a good impression with Thor and he loves you now” Loki told me. I laughed a little, as much as I could muster. 

     “I suppose you make a good point” I told him. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I pulled him in for another one, savoring the feeling of his lips. 

     “Besides, they didn’t kill me when I first walked in so I think we’re doing alright”. 

***

     “Thor, what the hell was that?” Tony seethed. Thor sat down opposite of the Avengers, a tired look held on his features as he struggled to explained. He had hoped that this conversation wouldn't have to be done right away, but he had been prepared for it none-the-less. 

     "Well, you know Loki is a Frost Giant" Thor started, he knew that wasn't what they were referring to but he felt that he needed to start somewhere. 

     "And what the hell is she?" Tony asked. He was angry, the rest were simply confused at the sudden turn of events. Thor sighed, thinking he might as well tell them, there was no way they would help if he held back information. 

     "(Y/N) is a dragon. She fell into Asgard from her home world, Loki found her in the woods. We promised we would help her find her way home but there were some unforeseen circumstances back on Asgard. We were hoping that we could find the help we need here" Thor explained, giving them as much information he could without too much personal information. 

     "A dragon?" Wanda asked, a look of disbelief held on her face as she studied Thor, trying to see if he was joking or not. "Like fire breathing, mythological creatures?" Thor nodded. 

     "Yes, she has different forms, like Loki" Thor offered. He had only seen the one but heard about the second. "I know this is a lot of information but she really does need your help" Thor tried again. 

     "I think she needs to be locked up right beside lover boy, they are both clearly dangerous" Tony spat. Thor shook his head, trying not to let his own temper get the better of him. 

     "She's a sweet girl, as long as Loki is around to keep her magic in check, she is not dangerous. If you don't trust them, then trust me" Thor pleaded. 

     "I believe him" Steve pipped up, he had been sitting beside Bucky very quietly watching the exchange. "I watched her the entire time in the meeting, she flinched every time someone raised their voice. She was scared of us, it's no wonder she reacted defensively" Steve defended. Thor was shocked for a moment but was quick to agree. 

     "I know what it's like to not be in control of your own body, I agree with Steve, we should help her" Bucky added. The team looked as if they were thinking it over before Thor pipped up again, sensing the shift in views. 

     "Loki has been a different person since meeting her. Less volatile and happier than I have ever seen him. As long as (Y/N) is not under threat, he is no danger to anyone" Thor promised. Tony sighed, rubbing his temples. 

     "Fine, but if anything happens, you're responsible Point Break" Tony started to leave but then he stopped, turning back around like he had forgotten something. "Where is her home anyway?"

     "She called it Camelot" Thor had tried using the correct pronunciations and he wondered if he got it right when he looked at all the stunned faces around him. Tony chuckled, his smile wider than Thor had ever seen it. 

     "I changed my mind, this is going to be awesome".

***

     I sighed as I got up, not wanting to move but the floor was getting uncomfortable. Loki reached out his hands and helped me up, pulling me into him with a mischievous smirk. I rolled my eyes but held a playful smile. 

     "I love you" Loki said, kissing me gently. I smiled into the kiss and threw my arms around his neck, keeping myself steady with his body. The footsteps coming down the hall were lost to both of us as Loki pressed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close to me as I could manage. The door burst opened and I jumped but Loki did not move, keeping me up and against the wall with his body weight. 

     "Good news!" Thor announced, quieting down when Loki turned around and glared at him. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment when I noticed the other Avengers lingering around him. Loki seen this and let me down, bringing me into his side protectively. Before Thor could announce the good news, Tony chimed in, Bruce right beside him. 

     "You're from Camelot!" It wasn't a question, more of a statement. I assumed Thor would have told them most of my story, so that wasn't a surprise. What did seem unusual though, was their level of excitement and familiarity with my home. 

     "You know of it?" I asked, my voice was almost a whisper, unsure if I believed my luck or not. When I looked up at Loki, he seemed just as stunned by the revelations. 

     "It's one of my favorite stories!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce tried to pat him on the shoulder to pull him back and calm him down, it didn't seem to be working very well. 

     "Stories?" I questioned, what were they talking about?

     "I think what Tony means to say is that we want to help you, I think you've come to the right place" Bruce gave you a calming smile. "But first, we should check your vitals and give Tony some time to calm down as well", his tone was a warning but not to me. Tony's face fell slightly as he agreed. 

     "I will go get some of the books then, we can start first thing tomorrow!" Tony announced before running out of the room. Everyone was quiet for a moment, starring at the spot where Tony was just a few moments ago. 

     "Alright, that was weird. If you need anything, let us know" Natasha offered, shuffling Wanda, Vision and Sam out of the room like they were children. Thor, Steve, Bucky and Bruce remained with Loki and I, making me still slightly nervous. Bruce smiled at me. 

     "Let's get down to the labs, I will lead the way".

     The way down to the labs was interesting; it was the first good look that I got of the tower. Everything was metal, or so it seemed. I looked at the pictures and every so often, there would be a window where I could marvel at the outside world. Soon enough however, we were at our destination. It was large and strange with very bright lights. 

     "I know everything seems strange, you get used to it" Loki offered. I nodded but I didn't quite believe that I would ever get use to this world.

     "Alright (Y/N), you can sit up here" Bruce pointed over to a metal table so I left Loki's side and sat down. He was quick to follow me though, never leaving my side if he didn't have to. We watched Bruce fiddle with a few things and come back over, moving to take my hand in his. I flinched away and into Loki's grasp. 

     "It's alright, I promise we won't hurt you" Steve offered, coming closer to me as well. Their proximity was making me nervous, they were being nice and I didn't want to hurt them. 

     "I don't think she is scared of us hurting her" Bucky offered, his gaze never leaving me. I glanced up at him as he grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him away from me. His smile was one of recognition, like he knew what was going on. 

     "Barnes is correct, you can't touch her" Thor added while Loki gripped me tighter. His hands roamed around my back, a soothing technique he started using to ensure that I was calm. I would have been annoyed, but the gesture actually did work. 

     "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt anyone but I tend to burn people when they touch me" I tried to apologize but it didn't seem to make me feel better. Thor grabbed my hand, smiling down at me to reassure me, as if he could tell me that it wasn't my fault with just a look.

     "I made that mistake when I first met her, my hand was burned very terribly" Thor offered, earning a laugh from Loki who still thought that whole situation had been funny. I hit him lightly in the chest. 

     "It's not funny Loki" I tried to tell him, but that only seemed to make him laugh harder. Thor rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

     "Yes, my love, it is" Loki argued. Steve watched the whole exchange with an odd expression on his face, I couldn't place what it was however, confusion maybe?

     "So if you burned him, why can he touch you now?" Steve asked. I hadn't noticed that Bruce had left but heard some shuffling around at the back of the lab. 

     "Well I trust him, I can control my magic in calm settings, mostly. There are times however, that it's only Loki who can be around me" I smile sadly but smile when I look up at Loki; I can't seem to help it. Before anyone could ask more question, Bruce shoos Thor out of the way and I see that he is wearing rather large black gloves and grinning like a mad man. 

     "Alright, let's see if these work". 


	18. Gaining Control

     I woke up in a bed, not as comfortable as Loki's bad on Asgard, but comfortable. Loki was entangled with me, his body cooling mine down throughout the night. I tried to shuffle out of his grasp to get up and stretch but when I moved, he wrapped his arms around me tighter. 

     "Good morning love" his sleepy voice came and I smiled. Deciding against getting up, I turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. 

     "Do we have to get out of bed today?" I ask. The last few days had been a whirlwind, it would be nice to just spend the day relaxing. I cuddled into Loki, causing him to still as I hugged him. 

     "We really should work on your magic, make sure you have more control over it" Loki told me, his voice betraying his resolve as his hands traced up and down my body. Sensing that I was on the way to changing his mind, I moved in closer, planting kisses on his neck. 

     "Wake up, we were supposed to start training an hour ago!" Thor's voice came from the hallway. I groaned and moved away from Loki, it was going to be a long day. 

     After changing into what Natasha had called 'work out clothes', I headed down to the training area with Loki. The tower was still a complete maze to me, unsure how anyone found their way around it. Loki seemed to know where he was going though, and I didn't want to questions how. Once there, you realize most of the team was also training, with the exception of Tony and Bruce who were sitting off the to side, watching. 

     "Good, you made it" Steve smiled, welcoming both Loki and me. You let Loki go in before you as you used his body as a shield. You looked around at all the equipment, most of it didn't look too flammable and that helped calm me down slightly. I still didn’t understand why we had to train with the team, but Thor insisted that it would be good for me. 

     "Are you alright, love?" Loki whispered, he had been watching me look around. His eyes rarely left me, I noticed, not that I didn't appreciate the attention he gave. 

     "I think so" you told him truthfully, he would be able to tell if you lied so you didn't even bother to try. He nodded, excepting that answer. 

     "Alright, so we will start by assessing your strengths" Steve told us and I nodded, listening to the directions he was given. "Why don't we start with push ups?" Steve asked and I cocked my head to the side, what was a push up? He seen the obvious look of confusion on my face without having to speak a word. "Right, you aren't from here. Why don't you just copy what I do?" Steve asked. 

     "I will try" I told him, not at all confident in my abilities to keep up with him. For the next hour, I did whatever Steve did. It was hard, sure I had run and flown before, that was always enough exercise for me. The only other time I did this much was when Merlin and I got ourselves into some sort of danger. Muscles I didn't even know I had were beginning to hurt, why couldn't we just train with swords, I am good with those!

     I huffed and picked myself up off the ground again, following the Captains lead. I looked over and noticed Loki sparring with Thor, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. He would overt his eyes from Thor every now and again, checking on me, and I noticed Thor would do the same. 

     I wondered how long I would be able to keep going, Steve looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. I cursed under my breath, I was tired, sore and cranky now and those weren't good combinations. 

     "I think that’s enough" Steve's voice came and I was very thankful, dropping myself to the floor to catch my breath. Loki came running over, placing a blue hand on my forehead in an attempt to cool my down instantly. 

     "Don't worry, I'm just tired, I won't catch anything on fire" I joked. Loki smiled but I could tell he was still worried, so I let him take care of me for a moment. 

     "We're hoping to test out her fire abilities as well, but Tony has not finished setting up the room for it. Maybe next week if you feel up to it" Steve smiled and you nodded. It would be no different than training with Loki, you would just have an audience this time. "Get some rest kid, you did well". 

     Loki took my hand and hauled me off the floor, much to my disagreement. He then picked me up in his arms and I cuddled into his neck. I should have been embarrassed by the stares the Avengers were giving us, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. 

     "Are you sure you're feeling alright, love, you feel very hot" Loki started. "Thor, can you come over here?" He called out before you could protest. I tried to wiggle out of his arms as Thor proceeded to come over, protesting that I was fine. He touched you lightly and pulled away, hissing. 

     "She's far too hot brother" Thor told him and I heard Loki curse. 

     "Why didn’t you tell us you were getting tired, your magic requires concentration" he scolded, trying to sound as nice as he could about it. I curled into his neck and heard him sigh before hearing a machine blow apart. Loki cursed again, turning blue in order to cool me down faster. 

     "Is she going to be alright?" Steve asked, as another machine closer to him exploded. 

     "She will be fine, everyone else on the other hand, maybe not. We need to cool her down and let her sleep, she's too tired to try and control her magic" Loki told them, I could hear him but just vaguely. 

     "I can do this" I tried to tell him. I wanted to prove myself, mostly to him, that I wouldn’t always need to rely on him. I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate. 

     "Stubborn little flame" Loki laughed as he set me on my feet, keeping his arms wrapped around me. He was still helping, the moment he moved away, he knew I would get anxious so he kept contact. I focused on my breathing, in and out, in and out while calming myself. I felt someone touch my arm and instinctively I moved away, but the hand kept hold. 

     "She's cooling down", I heard Thor's voice beside me. I opened my eyes and noticed everyone staring at me, blue hands kept me locked in Loki's embrace. 

     "You did an amazing job love, you're getting better at controlling your magic" Loki praised, kissing my cheek. 

     "That's great and all, but I hope someone has a plan to replace the equipment I bought" Tony pipped up. Loki rolled his eyes and flicked his hand, reassembling the equipment that you exploded. 

     "Happy now, Stark?" Loki asked. 

     "Yes, actually I am". Everyone laughed, easing the tension almost immediately. I was glad no one focused on me, it was easier to stay calm that way. Loki's blue colour was fading, I was cool enough now that he didn't need. Steve clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention again. 

    "Well, let's all get something to eat, I think we've earned it". 


	19. The Shopping Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to those who leave a kudos or comment, I really appreciate it!  
> Enjoy!

     I sat at breakfast with the team, Loki's arm draped casually over me. I poke at my food a little, ate a little and then stared at it. My appetite just didn't seem to show up today. 

     "You need to eat something, little flame" Loki insisted. I knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier to actually eat. I sighed and took another bite, gaining a smile from him. I smile back but went back to simply poking at the food. 

     "So do you constantly need to have physical contact with her, or is that just because you want to?" Tony asked, gesturing to Loki's arm around me. 

     "It helps, but mostly because I love her" he replied, bringing me in closer. I squeak as he moves the chair over, trying to stay balance but I know he would never let me fall. Tony nods his head, thinking about it for a moment before turning to me. 

     "What's Camelot like?" He asks, leaning on the kitchen counter. All eyes suddenly turn to me and I try to relax as I sit up straight. 

     "It's a lot different than this world" I start, unsure of how to explain another world to them. I looked around for inspiration, and in that moment, I realized the differences were startling. "There is a lot less metal everywhere, more trees. It also smells better, more natural" I subconsciously scrunch up my nose at this. The artificial smells were a lot to get used to, although it didn't seem to bother Loki. 

     "What about friends or family?" Natasha asked, a sadness to her eyes that told me she had sympathy for me; not that I wanted it. 

     "I didn't know my family, they were all killed in the Great Purge" I started, noticing the blank faces staring at me, I realized they didn't know what I was speaking of. I took a deep breath, sat up straight again (I hadn't noticed that I had slouched back down) and squeezed Loki's hand in reassurance before continuing. "King Uther Pendragon enacted new laws for magic in the realm, it led to the execution of thousands and extinction of certain species. It didn't matter if you had never done any wrong in your life, if you had magic, you were sentenced. I was very young, just born in fact when my mother hid me away with druids right before she was captured. If it had not been for her quick thinking, I would have been drowned alongside other magical children" I finished. 

     Loki's grip on me tightened, I knew he didn't like the story so I had started rubbing circles around his hand. It seemed to calm him down and remind him that I was right beside him. 

     "That's awful, why do you want to go back there?" Clint asked, seemingly horrified at what I had just told him. I smile at him, it was a normal thought. There had been days in Asgard that I thought about never returning, enjoying the free range of magic and learning how to use it. 

     "I do have friends there who are worried about me. Merlin and Gaius know where I am, we managed to contact them back on Asgard. Gwen and Arthur though, they must think something awful has happened to me, and I need to get back before they do something rash" I told them. 

     "Merlin, as in the wizard?" Wanda asks and I nod, still confused as to how they even know about Camelot in the first place. During my story, Tony had left the room and was now coming back in with a large book in his hands. 

     "This is the story of Camelot!" He announced, throwing the large book on the table. It caused a loud bang and I instantly jumped, recoiling from the perceived danger and sending sparks across my skin. Tony seen this and looked panicked.  "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". I tried to smile at him as Loki kissed my forehead, sending a cooling shiver down my back. 

     "It's okay" I reassure Tony. I grab the book and bring it closer. Opening it, I read through it, speaking mostly to the back. "This is impossible, Arthur isn't even King yet, how does this book know what's to happen?" I ask, a sense of wonderment in my voice. 

     "We're not sure yet, but we're working on it" Bruce told me and I nodded, still looking through the book. 

     "Why don’t you go out shopping today with Natasha and Wanda, get some clothes and take your mind off of everything for a while" Steve offered, I had been borrowing everyone else's clothes since I got here. Having my own would be nice, that Loki didn't have to conjure up for me; there was only one problem. 

     "I don't have any of the local currency" I told them. Tony waved me off, flinging a plastic square over at Natasha. 

     "Don't worry about it kid, it's on me, get whatever you need" he told me. I still wanted to protest, I didn't want to be a bother to anyone but Tony had already walked away before I could. I turned to Loki, there was still one issue. 

     "Don't worry love, I will go with you, just in case" he smiled. 

     "I too would love to accompany you as well, if that is alright with everyone" Thor boomed with excitement. Natasha laughed, grabbing Wanda and dragging her up as everyone headed to the door. 

     "Alright, one great big family shopping trip, let's go!"

***

     I stayed close to Loki the entire time. The shops were intimidating and full of people who were far too close for my liking. Thor seemed to be right in his element, talking with people and excitedly asking what everything was; he reminded me of a small child. Natasha told me which stores were nice and which to avoid, but she was careful and would avoid touching me to drag me into stores like she did to Wanda. 

     I walked into a store with everyone and looked around. Natasha had gotten a few things for me, since I was about the same size. I didn't mind, I did not know the fashion in his world so I simply accepted whatever she gave me. 

     "How are you feeling, darling?" Loki asked, taking the clothes from me to hold them. I appreciated the gesture; my arms were getting tired of holding the massive heap of clothing. 

     "I think I'm doing good" I responded. I didn't feel like I was going to set anything on fire, but it was still an odd experience for me. 

     "I can tell them to hurry up, if you want" Loki smiled at me and I laughed. 

     "Don’t be ridiculous, let them have their fun" I told them and he nodded, accepting my answer. He was simply worried about me, I knew that, but for now I was fine. Natasha took all the clothes from Loki and paid, getting the driver, whose name I learned was Happy, to take everything to the car while we shopped some more. I followed closely behind, peering into different stores as we walked and watching the people go about their day.

     "Have you ever had ice cream before?" Natasha asked excitedly, bouncing towards me. I laughed but shook my head, I wasn’t sure what it was. "Oh, we need to do that next!" She shouted, grabbing my hand and dragging me away from Loki. The expression on Thor and Loki was priceless as Natasha realized what she did. Loki grabbed her hand, tearing it away from my skin, inspecting it for wounds. 

     "You're not hurt" Loki finally said, after he seemed satisfied. I looked as well, almost not believing it. 

     "That's great, isn't it?" Wanda asked, even though the two Asgardians still looked worried. 

     "Of course it is, just surprising, that's all" Loki smiled and brought me into him, kissing your forehead. "I'm proud of you, little flame" he added. I smiled and Natasha grabbed you again. 

     "Yes, we're all proud, time for ice cream!" She announced. It was all fun until an explosion caused all of us to tumble to the ground. 

     I coughed, clearing my lungs from the dust as I heard a scream. I turned around to noticed flames getting awfully close to us, and other people that had been around. I got up slowly as the pain seared through me. I was a little bloody, but everything seemed intact, so I jumped into action. I noticed Loki and Thor both change into their Asgardian amour and help the other two up. 

     I didn't look back as I ran into the fire, searching for the screams as I went. The fire didn't burn me, but I tried not to get too close to keep my clothes intact, that was not going to be easy. I found the first few people and used my magic to make a path for them, they were able to get out without any issues. The building wasn't too strong after the explosion, parts of the ceiling we coming down so I made sure to dodge those. 

     "(Y/N)" I heard Loki call my name thought I couldn’t see him. I moved around a few shelves and found two more people huddled on the ground, they were alive. 

     "I’m fine!" I yelled back as I made a new path through the fire. "I'm sending more people out!" I yelled out to him. You heard a faint response as you sent the people out. One more sweep of the area, and I would need to leave as well. It was becoming increasingly unsteady and I knew it would only be a matter of time before it fell on me. I looked around, the screaming was gone, the only sound I heard was a faint beeping. 

     There didn't seem to be any more people in the area, so I began to move out of the building. I was almost clear when another explosion went off, sending me flying into darkness. 


	20. Chapter 20

     I felt cold, the sensation was foreign and scary as I tried to open my eyes. Nothing seemed to respond except my fear. I kept trying though, I was nothing if not stubborn. Eventually, I could feel my eye lids begin to flutter trying to open. A bit of light came through and I closed them again immediately, it was too bright. I managed a groaned. 

     "(Y/N)? Please wake up" I heard Loki's voice call to me. I tried to open my eyes again but the light was still too much. 

     "Light" I managed to croak out, my voice hoarse and scratchy. It hurt to speak, like my throat was far too dry. I heard a bit of shuffling around in the room, I wasn't even sure where I was, but there was more than just Loki present. 

     "The lights off, you can open your eyes" Loki's soothing voice came. So, against my better judgement, I tried again. My eyes opened easier this time, in the dim light I could see Loki's red eyes looking down at me. I smiled, bringing up my arm, ignoring the pain, and cupping his cheek. It was wet, he had been crying, it broke my heart. 

     "Hi", I managed to get that much out and he chuckled with relief. He bent down to me and kissed my forehead. 

     "You gave us quite the scare, love" he told me. I managed to turn my head to see the Avengers gathered around the room. They were all a safe distance away from me, Thor standing as a barrier between myself and the Avengers. I tried to ask a question, but it came out in coughs. 

     "She needs water" Bruce pipped up. Loki materialized a glass of water and helped me sit up. My body was stiff and sore, but with his help, I managed. The water felt like heaven and I drank it all while Loki tried to tell me to go slow. 

     "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" I asked as soon as the water was done. My throat was still sore but a lot better than it had been before. I looked at the Avengers, none of them seemed too hurt. Natasha and Wanda were a little bruised, I noticed a few cuts on Thor. I tried to get a good look at Loki but couldn’t in my position. 

     "No, of course not love" Loki started, I could tell he wanted to add something though, so I kept starring at him. "You were unconscious and in pain, in that pain, you were setting off some sparks. It was safer to keep them at a distance while you healed" Loki told me, and I nodded. It wasn't the first time it happened, normally it happened when I had nightmares but it made sense. 

     "Can we come see her now?" Natasha asked. Loki slowly faded back into a normal colour and helped me stand up. He kept a grip on me so I wouldn't fall, I was thankful for that. 

     "I think so" Loki said cautiously. I smiled and nodded, touched that they had cared for my safety. Natasha was the first one over, wrapping me in a hug without even a hesitation for her own safety. Loki kept an eye on us, ready to pull her away in a moment noticed, but nothing happened. 

     "Alright Widow, my love needs to be able to breath" Loki said, after noticing that she wasn't pulling away. She laughed and stepped away, staying close though. 

     "You did an amazing job getting those people out of there, I don't think I ever seen anything quite like it" she praised. 

     "Thanks" I all but whispered, a little embarrassed by the attention. On Camelot, this much attention usually meant something bad was about to happen. Loki noticed my hesitation and kissed my cheek. 

     "This isn't Camelot love, they already know about your magic and they don't care" Loki tried to get through to me. I nodded, but it was going to take more than words to break years of habit, I suspected. The rest of the team came over, one by one and congratulated me, words of praise were thrown around and only a few of them, mainly Tony, looked scared of me. 

     "If there is anything you need, just let us know" Steve offered and I nodded, not taking the offer seriously. Soon, they all left and Loki brought us up to our shared bedroom, picking me up and laying me down on the bed. 

     "You need to get some rest while you finish healing, foolish dragon", he was upset I got hurt but glad I was alright. I could see the conflict in his eyes. 

     "I couldn’t let them die, I had to do something" I told him, hauling him down on the bed with me. I cuddled up into his side, making myself comfortable and not giving him a chance to argue with me. 

     "I know, doesn't mean I have to like it though" Loki told me and I chuckled, agreeing with the sentiment. I would not have been happy if it was him who was hurt either, I understood the feeling. My eyes were beginning to close as Loki rubbed my back. "Rest now, little flame". 

***

     I woke up again, Loki sleeping beside me. My back hurt, but the rest of my body was free of pain. I sat up, trying to stretch the familiar pain in my back, knowing it wouldn't really do any good, but I tried anything. This seemed to stir Loki awake. 

     "What's wrong love, are you still in pain?" He asked as he began to look me over. There were no clear signs of trauma, and there wouldn't be, I healed quickly. 

     "Yes, but not because of the fire" I admitted, not feeling ashamed around him anymore. He looked at me confused, waiting for an explanation. "The glamour isn't hard to keep up, it doesn’t take a lot of magic. However, my wings still need to be stretched, hiding them is hard. If they don't, I begin to get sore" I explained, trying to move around to ease the pain in my back. 

     "Why didn't you tell me?" Loki asked, a little hurt. It hadn't been intentional; a lot has happened since I first landed on his strange planet. 

     "It just sort of slipped my mind. I was able to stretch them a bit in Asgard but not since we landed here". The few times you had showed your form was enough for the time being, but you could really use some exercise. 

     "Well can you take them out now, will that help?" Loki asked as he moved away from me. He knew approximately how large they were and gave me the room. I nodded and let them out, not letting the rest of my glamour fall. "Does that feel better?"

     "Yes, this will do for now" I said, it was a relief to let them out. I moved them around a little, hearing a few bones crack as they adjusted. 

     "You need to fly, don't you?" Loki asked, sometimes he was too clever for his own good. I smile but try and find a way to tell him it wasn't important. By the look on his face, I could tell he wasn't going to believe anything I told him. 

     "It's fine Loki, I don't want the others to be anymore scared of me than they already are. And don't tell me there not, you saw Tony's face when I woke up!" I told him quickly, seeing that he was ready to argue with me. He shut his mouth for a moment. 

     "Fine, I will leave it alone for now, but this isn't over" he warned. You smiled, at least it would give me some time to try and figure it out for myself. My wings retracted, it was still slightly uncomfortable but better than before. I reached out my hand to Loki. 

     "I'm still healing and tired, come cuddle" I pouted my lip, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist me. He smiled and took my hand, settling down on the bed with me again. I fell asleep once more listening to the sound of his heartbeat. 


	21. Flying High

     "Where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my sleepy eyes and pouting. I had hoped it would be enough to get Loki to let me back in bed, but it didn't seem to work. He was leading me to the roof and on the jet, the rest of the team was already there. Now, I was really getting suspicious.

     "You can rest on the way, darling" Loki smirked, definitely suspicious. It was dark outside, a little after midnight and I was finally getting use to Earth hours. I should be asleep right now. Instead of sleeping, I decided to look around at the team, they all seemed to be going along with whatever it was Loki was planning, I wouldn't get anything out of them.

     "Why can't you just tell me?" I asked, turning back around to Loki. We got seated on the jet and it took off quickly. Clint was up front piloting and after a few minutes, Natasha joined him.

     "Because, it's a surprise love" he answered. "You will like it, little flame" he laughed when I kept looking at him, as if that would be enough to determine what the surprise was. He pulled me close and rested my head on his lap. It was comfortable and soon I was drifting off to sleep again.

     I'm not sure how long I slept, but soon I was being woken up by Loki's voice, a hand gently shaking me. I yawned and got up, stretching as I did so. We were still in the air, but the hatch was open. I looked around and noticed Tony in his Iron Man Suit, were we being attacked?

     “What’s going on?” I asked, getting ready for a fight. Loki’s smile stopped me however, no one looked worried.

     “I hope you’re not angry, I told the team about the issue you are having with your wings” Loki started and I narrowed my eyes at him. The anger was building, he had no right to do that. “I can see you’re getting angry, but remember we are on a jet that is high in the air” Loki reminded you as he began to see sparks coming from my body. He was right, I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

     “We don’t think of you any differently, you’re family now and you should have told us you were in pain” Steve commented. I looked at him warily, not quite believing his words.

     “They wants to help you love” Loki started. “You need to stretch your wings, its dark so no one will see you. You’ll be perfectly safe darling” Loki told me, a smile on his face, it was hard to argue with him when he looked at me like that. I sighed, there wasn’t too much that I could do to argue.

     “Plus, I will be with you the entire time!” Tony pipped up. I laughed, he seemed so excited about the prospect. I turned to Loki, trying to keep myself calm.

     “Are you sure this is okay?” I asked, he knew what I was talking about. The team had never really seen my other form, or my wings. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

     “They won’t judge you, and if they do, I will gladly kill them for you love.” Loki smiled and I laughed although I wasn’t too sure if it was a joke or not.

     “Fine, I will go. Thank you Loki” I cupped his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. I took a step towards the open door and took another deep breath. I let the glamour fall, the horns were the first to come out. My skin changed slightly so you can see some of the scales, my hair changed color and the wings flew out. Tony walked up behind me, his mask down so I couldn’t see his face.

     “Are you ready?” Tony asked and I nodded. I looked over to Loki and smiled at him before dropping down off the jet. Tony followed quickly and my wings flapped to keep me up. The air on my face was cooling, the moon was lighting up an otherwise dark evening. I breathed in the night air, it was freeing. Tony was next to me the whole time, keeping an eye on me.

     I kept flying around, Tony only speaking when we were coming into a residential area and we had to turn around. I didn’t mind, I did not want another but the team to see me like this. I turned around and soon noticed the jet again. I was getting tired, it was late and my wings hadn’t had much exercise lately so they were getting tired quickly. I let Tony go first, enjoying the last few breaths of fresh air before flying back into the jet.

     “How are you feeling darling?” Loki asked as my wings retreated and I put glamour back. I stretched arms and then my back.

     “Wonderful, I will be a little sore tomorrow but it felt amazing” I told him and the team. Tony was out of his suit in no time and back with the team.

     “That was amazing (Y/N), we didn’t know you could do that” Clint was excitedly as he kept telling me a play by play of my moves. I let him continue and giggled at Loki’s annoyed expression.

     “It could really come in handy on missions, I’m sure Tony could always use an extra set of eyes in the sky” Steve offered and I nodded.

     “I think it’s time to get the little dragon back to bed, you look tired darling” Loki interrupted all the excited chatter around me. They all nodded and closed the door of the jet, it wasn’t long before we were taking off again. The ride back was quiet, I was no longer in the mood to talk to anyone and Loki seemed to pick up on this. He answered questions that were directed at me, and avoided anyone coming close. I was thankful for this.

     Once at the tower again, Loki scooped me up in his arms and used his magic to bring us to our room. There, he sat me down on the bed and cuddled up next to me.

     “What’s wrong love?” He asked, I should have known he wasn’t just going to let me sleep. I sighed and turned to face him.

     “The Avengers are talking like I’m part of the team” he started to interject but I hushed him, bringing my hand to his mouth. “This was only supposed to be temporary, I miss home” I tell him, tears threatening to come out. Loki brought me into his chest as the tears began to fall, despite my attempts to hold them back.

     “I know darling, I swear, I am working on it”.


	22. Trouble In Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if this sometimes switches from first person to second, all my other fics are in second person and I get confused sometimes.   
> Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

     I woke up to swollen, sore eyes. I had cried myself to sleep on Loki's chest, thoughts of Camelot and my friends still bouncing around in my head. I was still sad, I missed my home, my friends. I sighed and got up to stretch, Loki was still asleep next to me and I didn't want to wake him. I looked out the window and it was still dark out so I grabbed a piece of paper to leave a note for Loki.

     Now, all I had to do was get out of the room without waking him up, that would be the hard part. I tiptoed my way through the room and into the hall without incident. I made my way down to the living room and grabbed the book on Camelot I had been reading. Now, I just needed to find a nice, safe spot to read. 

     I'm not sure how long I sat reading in my new, safe location but I was brought back to reality when the large door creaked open. I looked up to see Tony looking down at me, confusion written in his eyes. 

     "What are you doing in the freezer?" He asked. I shrugged and pulling myself from the cold hard ground that I had been sitting on. 

     "This is my safe spot, it keeps me cold enough that I don't have to worry about controlling my magic" I explained. Tony nodded, he looked like he was thinking. 

     "I have an idea" he suddenly yelled, making me jump. A few sparks flew from my skin as I did so and Tony stopped in his tracks. "Sorry" he whispered before running out of the freezer. I didn't follow, whatever he was about to do, you probably did not want to be there for it. I could hear Tony yelling to the others that he found me, and that he would be busy for the rest of the day. Thor and Loki were on me in a heartbeat. 

     "I was worried darling!" Loki exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I smiled into the hug, it was always sweet that he worried, but I hadn't been far. "What were you doing in here anyway?" Loki asked before looking down to see the book in my hands. 

     "I couldn't sleep", I told him. He sighed, he knew what had been on my mind, that was obvious by the book in my hands. 

     "Did you want to try and contact them again?" He asked. I honestly wasn't sure if that would help the empty feeling I had but I did want to see their faces and hear their voices. 

     "That would be nice" I told him, offering him a small smile. He put his arm around my waist and led me out of the freezer. 

     "First though, we have training. Stark finally finished fire-proofing one of the training rooms for you" Loki seemed excited by this prospect. I was too, it would be nice to be in a room that I wouldn't catch on fire. You stomach grumbled, loud enough for Loki to hear, who laughed. "I think maybe training can be second, we should eat first". 

***

     Loki, Bucky and Steve showed me to the new training room. They had wanted to get Tony as well, but no one seemed to know where he had went before breakfast. I walked into the odd room, it was a strange material under my feet, one I hadn't seen before. 

     "It's Tony's own design, material and everything. He said he tested it, nothing should catch on fire or heat up to burning temperatures" Steve commented. 

     "Should we test it out?" Loki smiled, he was excited for this. It only made me more nervous but I was willing to give it a try. 

     "Sure, but Steve and Bucky should stay outside of the room, they could still get hurt", they both nodded, heading out of the room. Once they were done, I could still see them through a window in the room. I decided to ignore their gazes and looked back to Loki. 

     "Alright, you know the drill" Loki smiled and I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the ground, holding my knees as I closed my eyes. It had been awhile since I had any training, there had been time, we just never seemed to get around to it. I tried to concentrate, emptying my mind and thinking only of my powers. I felt a heat rising, which soon engulfed me. 

     Slowly, I opened my eyes to see everything in a red hue. I looked at Loki who was smiling, proudly, at me. While Bucky and Steve seemed awestruck, I took this time to look at myself. I was engulfed in flames. I moved my hand around, watching the flames follow my body. 

     This was amazing. Sure, I had conjured small flames that would bounce around my person. Never before had I managed to create this much. 

     "How are you feeling love?" Loki asked. He was concerned but the flames didn't seem to be affecting me. 

     "I think I'm okay" I said cautiously. I looked over at the others briefly to see Bucky smiling and waving at me. I smiled and waved back, which only seemed to spur on his enthusiasm. 

     "Do you think you can keep it under control for a little longer?" I nodded my head to Loki, not completely certain but I might as well give it a shot. He called in the two super soldiers, almost instantly I felt myself getting hotter. 

     "How does the room feel?" He asked. Loki always had to ask, what was normal for them was always hot for Loki due to his frost giant nature. Bucky reached down to the floor, pressing a hand on it. When he didn't pull up right away, Loki smiled. 

     "It seems Stark's invention works, floor is still cool" Bucky confirmed. Steve smiled too, and I wanted to join in their enthusiasm but the fire was getting out of control. A few flames circled around me as I tried to extinguish it. 

     "I think you both should go", I heard the urgency in Loki's voice before the door slammed shut. Footsteps made their way over to me as I forced my eyes shut and moved away from them. "It's okay, my little dragon, you won't hurt me" Loki's voice tried to reassure me. "That's it, take a deep breath" he walked me through it. A few more deep breaths and I was able to open my eyes. Loki smiled down at me and the fire was gone. 

     "Are Steve and Bucky-"

     "They are fine love, do not fret" Loki interrupted. He held out a hand to help me up so I took it. He pulled me to my feet and then into his arms. "You did great, you just have to stop worrying about hurting the others; they can take care of themselves" Loki explained. 

     "Easier said, than done" I smiled. I stayed in his arms a little while longer, enjoying his cool skin on mine. I felt like I could take a nap, that small training session had taken much more than expected out of me. 

     "Hey, everything okay in here?" Steve asked, poking his head through the door. I laughed and nodded so they opened the door. "I think everything is set up downstairs", he told Loki. My head shifted over to Loki, I narrowed my eyes at him, what was he up to now?

     "Great, let's go then", he dragged me along without further explanation. He loved to surprise me, however the idea of surprises usually drove me crazy, I just wanted to know what it was. When we reached the living room, everyone was gathered around a large mirror, even Tony who had disappeared for the majority of the day. 

     "Is this big enough?" Bruce asked and Loki nodded. I caught on quick enough, jumping away from Loki's arms excitedly. 

     "Are we going to contact Merlin again?" I asked, although I had already known the answer. Loki laughed and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me still. 

     "Yes, my love, we will try" he told me. The word 'try' told me that he wasn't sure this would work. Loki was normally over-confident in his abilities, so I tried to bring down my excitement however it was proving very difficult. "I know I told everyone they could be here for this but remember to be quiet" Loki warned the others. They all gathered around the mirror, giving Loki and I enough space. I stood in front of the mirror, closing my eyes and thinking of home. 

     "I'm ready" I told Loki as I filled my head with memories of Merlin, Gaius and Camelot. It was silent for a moment before I heard anything. 

     "(Y/N)?" Merlin's voice caused my eyes to open quickly. The picture in the mirror was fuzzy, but it was clear enough that I could tell Merlin was hurt. 

     "Merlin! What's going on, are you okay?" I asked in rapid fire. I wanted to reach out to him, to heal him but the mirror would block me. 

     "I'm fine, listen to me" he began and the mirror because getting more fuzzy, as if it was losing focus. "Don't come back", it was broken, but I heard it. "Dangerous" was the only word I could make out. Merlin was still talking, I could see him, but I couldn’t hear him. 

     "Merlin, what's going on?" I yelled, banging on the mirror as if that would help. His eyes looked broken, depressed as he tried to warn me. 

     "Arthur", was the next word that came out and my heart stopped as I tried to make out what he was telling me. I could feel Loki behind me, and they team, but no one came near me. "Morgana" was the next word. "Not safe" was the last before I was just starring at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were red, puffy and tear stained, I hadn't even realized I was crying. 

     "(Y/N)" Loki tried to reach out to me. 

     "Don’t", was all I managed to get out. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just couldn't be around anyone right now. I backed away from his touch, his hurt expression broke my heart even further, but I needed to be alone. 

***

     Loki watched as (Y/N) left the living room, her hands balled into fists as tear flowed freely down her face. He wanted to comfort her, anything to help ease the pain but that didn't seem possible at the moment. 

     "You should go after her brother" Thor's voice broke Loki's concentration. He sighed as sat down on the couch, head in his hands. 

     "And tell her what? I had promised to get her home and have failed to do so. She doesn't want to me around me right now" Loki told the others. Slowly, they all began sitting around the living room, unsure of what to say. 

     "So, I suppose this won't be the best time to tell her that she had made headlines in the news here" Tony quipped. Natasha slapped him in the back of the head. 

     "I think she is far too fragile for that right now, we'll have to deal with that ourselves" Steve offered and Loki nodded. 

     "Where have you been all day anyway, Stark?" Loki asked, he had disappeared and told no one of his whereabouts all day. He got this mischievous look in his eyes, only that could rival even Loki's. 

     "Oh, you'll see" he smiled. The other regarded him warily, wondering what he could possibly be up to now. Steve was the first one to break the pondering silence. 

     "You should go check on her, make sure she is okay" Steve told Loki once more. Loki wanted to protest but Thor stopped him. 

     "She loves you, despite how upset she is now, she knows this isn't your fault. Just go and be there for her, she needs you" Thor told him. Loki took a deep breath. 

     "You're right, I should be with her" Loki agreed, getting up off the couch. 

     "Let us know if you need anything" Steve called out as Loki left the room. He knew where you would be, the only place in the tower that was now fire proof. Loki wasn't going to let himself be scared away, he was going to be there for you, whether you wanted him to be or not. 


End file.
